The Girls
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: The Squeal to Raine. The Girls have all grown with their relationships with the turtles. Marriage, children, deceit, fighting, blood, revenge. Nothing out of the ordinary when bringing your lives to intertwine with the Ninja Turtles.
1. Emma

I just can't help myself. It's been a little over five years with him and the smile still hasn't left my face. Even now, lying next to him in this warm bed, with his arm draped across my shoulder (I've grown accustom to the snoring now) I feel safe, wonderfully and fantastically safe. Nothing can get to me because I know he'd stop it. Nothing could hurt me, not even him because I know he'd prevent it. I pull his arm closer to my chest as I snuggle my body closer to him.

My head is usually running through a million things per minuet, I never am able to sit still, I'm always moving. But, with Mikey it's different. Even his name, Michelangelo. It's strong yet, fun. We counter act with one another. He's just as mobile and anxious as I am. He's mind never stops, always moving along with his caffeine injected, ADD thoughts. That's what I love about him. We could talk for hours about something that made absolutely no sense to anyone around us, but complete sense to us.

The only time I've ever seen him calm was when he's in a fight. His face is different, focused from any thoughts in his mind and set on one thing. His happy and innocent eyes change to this raw and passionate need to survive, get out with his brothers by his side. It's one of the most horrible and greatest things I've ever had to watch. I couldn't help but get a fluttery feeling in my stomach when his deep intense blue eyes landed on mine, while he took me from some Foot Ninja's grasped. I remember hearing the echoing voice of my sister Samantha in the background as she fought off _Karai_. Her and Leo are still happy and together but I don't think anyone can be as happy as I am right now with Mikey.

Those nights he's gone out with his brother's for their patrols are the only other time I see those blue intense eyes meet mine from my fire escape in my bedroom. I can barely even get the window opened all the way before he picks my body up from where I stand and lays me on my bed. He's always so worked up after that he's grown accustom to that to settle him down. He told me once that he used to meditate for as long as he was able to, then play a video game with a lot of blood and gore, but this out beats that any day. I smiled and agreed.

I've only been with a handful of guys, none of them could ever compare to Mikey. None! I mean, he's just….wow. The first time we, well, ya know I couldn't even move! I felt like my legs were never going to stop shaking and that I'd never be able to sit up without feeling a sharp pain in me well…cash and prizes area. T.M.I? Yeah…a bit. My bad.

"Uncle Mikey, uncle Mikey!" The sweet little terror of a girl yells as I feel the bottom of our bed give a little to her weight as she starts to bounce making her way up to Mikey's plastron. I smirk to myself, at least I'm not the aim this morning.

Frankie and Raph were the first to have a kid. They weren't prepare, but I don't think anyone can really be prepared to find out that you're partner who happens to be a mutant turtle is the father of your unborn child. Kinda weird if you think about it?

I remember the news of them finding out almost as if it were yesterday.

"…Well are you sure that's what blue means?" I heard Raph scream from his room in the lair as Mikey and I were enjoying an old cult classic Goonies on the couch, along with my sister Samantha and Leo.

"Yeah Raph! I think I know how to read a fuckin' box!" Frankie retorted with her awesome way to displace anger.

"Uh oh…" I hear my older sister say from the chair she sat on, well more Leo she sat on, who was in a chair.

"What uh oh, what do you think is going on?" Leo asked as she got from his lap.

"Uh…haha. Let me just go see before ya know, you go talk to Raph."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing sweetie. Just…ya know you and Raph have a way with words with one another when he's already riled up. Just…sit…there and I'll be back." She smiled nervously as Leonardo raised an eye ridge to her. I love my sister's nervous laugh. I smile as I snuggle up closer to Mikey. I look at his face as it matches Leo's perfectly. It's creepy sometimes how he can match his older brother's faces. Even though he's the goof ball of the brothers, he can have _some_ serious times.

"What do you think that's about?"

"Frankie's pregnant." I whisper in his ear. Before Mikey could react another scream comes from the bedroom.

"What?! You have to check it again! You can't be pregnant!"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble cupcake, but yeah. The box says so, so I guess I am." Frankie's voice goes slightly calmer.

That was four years ago. Since then Frankie moved in with Raph and his brothers in the lair. Leo and Mikey usually come by more at night to Sam and my place, but the times they don't it's because we're usually at the lair.

Leo and Sam talk about kids but then they realize that it isn't for them. After seeing her fight with Karai and her finally spilling the beans about being a trained assassin since she was eighteen years old I can understand why. She's been through so much and besides, she'll have Frankie's and my and Mikey's kids around her. Well, whenever Mikey and I actually have kids.

Donatello and Jordon are still really shy about their relationship. They don't say they're in love yet and that it would take a lot of time for that to become even a thought, but you can see it. The little smiles they get when they make eye contact, the way they're always close to one another, sneaking kisses here and there. They're totally in love, head over heals type. Of course, they're brains are too logical to go on a whim and accept it. But still, it's fun to watch in the meantime.

Raph present Frankie with a ring short after the Winters incident. Something no one really suspected, but it was kind of right. After giving up being the Nightwatcher and going on patrols at night with his brothers and everything settling down it would have been stupid of him not to grab the woman he loved and who loved him back. It's cute if you think about it. Just, don't tell them that or they'll get really mad.

"Mummy said to come and get you lazy butts outta bed!" The precious brown headed girl whines.

"Wonderful that your parents teach you such delicate language." I grumble in my pillow.

Harmony is her name, after Frankie's grandmother. Raphael didn't really know what to do or how to react to the situation so he pretty much just went along with whatever Frankie wanted. After all this time he's fallen into the role of a pretty amazing father. Same with Frankie, only she's the mom.

Before Harmony could land on the mattress in another jump Mikey turned around on his shell and grabs the beauty by her waist as she giggles wildly to him blowing raspberries on her stomach. I sit up in bed and giggle myself. He's so great with kids, probably that whole 'he still is one' concept.

"Alright, alright I'm up." He says throwing the girl over his shoulder and leaving the room. I lie back down and close my eyes. "Yeah right Emma, get up." I hear him say from the doorway. I open an eye as I see him with a raised eye ridge, with the tiny girl over his shoulder kicking and squirming to get free. I groan and get out of bed putting a pair of sweat pants.

"Where is my beautiful granddaughter?" I hear Splinter say as he watches Mikey walk her down the stairs. She smiles and squirms to get from Mike's grasp as he puts her on the ground. She runs over hugging on to Splinter's waist as he sits at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Right here Sofu!" She says as she buries her face in his rope.

"And what do we have planed today?" He asks as he sits her on his lap, pushing the hot cup father away from her grasp.

"Daddy is going to teach me how to punch."

"Or so she thinks." Raph says as he sits down at the table. "You know darn well that you ain't doin' that until you're at least twelve. The last thing we need is you runnin' around punchin' people."

"Yeah, you're like your father but there needs to be some limit." Frankie says as she takes a sip of her tea, decaf tea.

"Very funny." Raph says looking over his shoulder at her. I hide my smile as I sit at the table running my hand over Harmony's soft curly hair.

"So when are you two going to start having kids?" Frankie says as Raph pulls a chair out for her and she sits her tired body down. She places her hand over her bumped stomach. She's about five months now. I smile as I turn my attention to Mike who is motioning for her to be quiet. I narrow my eyes.

"And what was that for?"

"Uh…n-nothing babe. I was just, ya know…um…a fly was…"

"Yeah Mike, sure. I'm not sure, there's not ring on my finger yet so I guess I'm still free game." I say with a smile, crossing my arms.

"Hey! Not funny! I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Yeah that or ya know purposing." I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

"When the time is right you will know my son." Splinter says as he places a hand on Mikey's shoulder putting his tea cup in the sink. "Now come little one, we will practice your meditation." Harmony smiles and jumps to her feet as she bounces waiting for Splinter to catch up.

He's still steady with his walking stick but time can never stand still for long enough. I'm scared for when that day comes that the four of them will have to say good bye to their father. Even for Harmony, she has such a beautiful connection with the elderly rat now that her heart will break.

"See that, I know when the time will be right." Mikey says taking Splinter's seat at the table. I look at him with a condescending smirk.

"Mhm, sure Mikey."

"Morning." We all turn our heads as we see Jordon walking down the stairs in a yawn, coming into the kitchen as she fixes herself a cup of coffee. Frankie and I look at each other with amusing faces as Frankie clears her throat.

"Rough night Jay?" She asks as I can't hold back a giggle, turning it into a cough. Jordon turns around with narrowed eyes.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Brush your hair much?" I ask covering my mouth from a laugh. Raph chokes back on his milk he was drinking and wipes his face.

"What are you…" She brushes her hand over her hair and tries to smooth it down immediately as she notices it being a tattered mess on her head. Donatello walks down the stairs now as Mikey and Raph both start clapping and making "woo" noises at their smarter brother. "You are both childish."

"And you two go biz-ay" Mikey says moving his arms in a circular motion, doing the cabbage patch. I snort back a laugh as he gets up and starts to dance behind me, making up his own music as he goes.

"Mikey grow up." Donnie says as he reaches beside Jordon in the fridge for something to drink. They catch eyes as he pulls away, closing the door smiles running across both of their faces.

"Never! And to prove it I shall go watch cartoons!" He says leaping over to the couch.

"How can you stand him?" Donnie asks me as I smile watching Mikey flip through channels.

"Aw, come on Donnie, he's adorable!"


	2. Samantha

It's so nice to see my baby sister with a bump on her stomach. She is the happiest I've seen her. It feels like my life is worth something seeing that lump grow up into a beautiful boy or girl. I'm sure they'll have their daddy's blue eyes and Emma's blonde hair. Frankie's little one takes after their daddy.

I'm scared to have kids, just because I know those two will fight like cats and dogs. Kinda like Leo and Raph did growing up. Still do, actually as we speak. It wouldn't be a good day for Frankie or myself if we didn't get to endure in one of their fights. It's actually becoming endearing now after almost eight years of knowing them.

We keep getting the question. The _kid_ question. We both cringe to the word. Jordon tells me it's because we're both just so free spirited. I think it's because there's enough chaos in this home already. Leo and I just aren't ready for a family, not yet. Not with Karai still lurking around somewhere out there. Possible after I am done taking care of her then we'll consider. Bringing a child, our child into this world where Karai still exists just doesn't seem like a well thought out plan to me.

I hear the beloved brothers storming in from the dojo as Raphael turns towards my blue clad lover with a scowl. Frankie winces and covers Alexia's ears, while she brushes her hair as Raph looks towards us with a sharp face. He points his finger back at Leonardo who stands with always the modest face and arm crossed stance.

"Be lucky my girls are here." He says as he walks over to his two daughters and Frankie.

"All I said was…"

"Don't push it Leo." Raph says snapping his head back towards Leo's general direction. He shrugs his shoulders walking over behind me placing a hand over my shoulder. I smile up at him as I put my hand over his. Frankie smirks and leans up kissing her husband as his daughters instantly cling to his legs.

Alexia is about two now with beautiful brown hair and eyes the color of the sea after a storm. She's not very talkative yet, but with Emma's baby coming along I'm sure that'll change.

Mikey is the happiest I've ever seen him too. Boasting to his two unwed brothers about how great being a dad is going to be. Talking to Raphael about parenting advice, sounds weird, but it's true. Raphael is an amazing father. Protective, loyal, attentive, loving. Even Frankie was surprised. It's like, misusing the fighting with Leo of course he's a whole different person. He still has his anger flares now and again, but he's usually content. It's a nice thing to see in someone that once was a current of anger and hostility. Frankie I think has a lot to do with that as well. She tamed him, even though he'll never admit it.

Not long after Harmony's fifth birthday Michelangelo asked my permission to marry my sister. I thought it was adorable the way he approached it. He was shy and extremely nervous, probably given the fact that the first time I knew they had been together I was ready to rip his head off.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy?" He asks me as I'm playing wonder women with Harmony in the liar. Holding the girl over my shoulder as her arms and legs stand straight out. She giggles as I spin in a circle making whoosh noises. I stop and look towards Mikey with a smile.

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Can I ask you something?" He doesn't make eye contact and I furrow my brow with concern. Something's wrong. I put Harmony down.

"Hey baby, go up and try and use your ninja skills on Uncle Leo." She smiles and crouches down on all fours moving slowly to the couch. Leo tries not to smile as he glances down at her. "Sure Mike, you can ask me anything." I smile placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He finally lightens his expressions as we walk into the kitchen.

"Well, Emma and I have been together for almost five years now."

"Uh huh."

"I love your sister. A lot, I mean a lot a lot. Like more than video games and stuff." I smile shaking my head from his comparison.

"I know Mike."

"Well, since there's all that and stuff, I mean, I wanted to ask you, if…Like ya know…Can I have your permission to marry Emma?" He looks up at me with a wincing expression expecting me to immediately dismiss the idea. Leonardo picks his head up from holding Harmony upside down as she giggles, from him ticking her stomach.

I can't help but look at him with a smile. I couldn't think of a better guy for my sister than Michelangelo. He's her perfect fit. Her counter part, equal, soul mate. All those things. There's no way I could deny him.

"Of course Mikey. I couldn't think of anyone else marrying my baby sister." He jumps with excitement throwing his arms around me in a hug. I laugh hugging him back as he pushes me away clearing his throat and leaning against the counter whistling. I look at him confused and turn towards the stairs as Emma walks down them, paint covered overalls and white tank top.

"What was that about?" She asks me as she puts her messenger bag on the table. I shrug and walk back over to Leo holding Harmony. She turns towards Mikey as he tries to force away a smile from his lips. "What?" She asks smiling back.

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"Come with me." He takes her hand as I smile to them going to his room.

"Two down, two to go." I say looking at Leo who stops what he's doing catching Harmony from his weakened grasp.

* * *

Along with the kid question of course first came the married question. Are we going to, are we not? When we do will we have kids right away? All these things are always barbering us day in and out. Leonardo and I usually seek refuge away from the demanding questions on the roof tops. His patrols are usually accompanied by me if his brother's are occupied with something else. He doesn't mind as much as he did when they first started denying him almost two years ago now. Raph was first, after Harmony's first birthday he decided to take it easy.

Leo accepted the fact that they're moving on their own now and their family is growing into something more than they would ever imagine. He can't keep track and lead his brothers anymore. They're growing up but, as the older brother he saw it fit to still protect the city.

Which is another reasoning behind us not having children. Death is a fact of life. If,_if_ Leonardo, anything ever happens to him, I will never be the same that's for certain. I will love him forever, because that is what I gave him and I always keep my word. For a child I think it would be different. Seeing him in them everyday, I wouldn't be able to handle it. So until we're both ready to retire and settle our lives down and out of the mainstream hype fighting we've got going on right now kids are not going to happen.

"Hey munchkin." I smile towards my swelling tummy baby sister. She glares at me as Mikey helps her to the couch. Harmony sits next to her putting her ear to Emma's stomach to see if she can hear anything. I smile as I put my hand on Harm's head, brushing her long curly hair out of her pretty face.

"Yeah, munchkin my butt. I look like a whale." She says putting her head back.

"No you don't, you're beautiful." Mikey says kissing her forehead.

"Oh, can it Mikey." She says hobbling to her feet. I stand up and help her as she leans on me to regain herself. Mikey takes her seat on the couch with a huff as Frankie holds back a laugh.

"She's been like that for a week now." He sighs looking towards Emma. Frankie covers her mouth, muffling her snort of laughter as Mikey looks at her with narrowing eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You think that's bad? Wait till she grabs your chucks and threatens to castrate you. That's going to be a fun night. Be thankful you don't have sais." Raphael said looking down at Frankie who shrugged.

"You didn't get the right ice cream."

"Oh because there's sucha difference between rocky road and mouse tracks?"

"Yes! It's your fault anyways, you had Casey go get it. April would have actually known what I was talkin' about." Frankie said rolling her eyes.

"Are you two fighting?" Harmony said sitting on my lap. I smile as Frankie and Raph both lighten their expressions.

"No baby girl, mommy and daddy are just talkin', loudly…" Raph said.

"Yeah and when you go stay with auntie Sammy mommy and daddy usually wrestle loudly." Mikey said with a disgusted look on his face. Frankie smirked towards Raph as he smacked Mikey in the back of the head. "Ow."

"Nice, Mike."


	3. Frankie

I run like there's no freakin' tomorrow. Those damn Purple Dragons are feisty sons-a-bitches. I look to my left and see Samantha runnin' with a look of panic, focus, determination all rollin' over her face at once. I smirk as she pushes herself when I push myself. I can feel my thighs burnin', beggin' me to stop, pause or even slow slightly. I won't give in. I haven't had this in, God only knows how long. If Raph saw me right now he'd either be turned on or ready to fight me himself.

Being the mother of two I shouldn't probably be fightin'. But I mean c'mon, I couldn't stand being in that lair for more minute! April and Casey are watchin' the girls, they're in great hands. They love their aunt and uncle and little cousin Eliza. I shouldn't be thinkin' of that, it'll make me lose focus.

I furrow my brow to the thought. What I'm doing, why I am doin' it. Selfish. Completely and totally selfish. What kind of mother….Oh no.

Sammy stops short pulling out her katana as they drop down in front of us. She winces slightly from the loud thud. It's been years since she's been without Leonardo by her side in a fight. The two of them go out almost every night now, patrollin' these New York City streets for the low lives that inhabit them. I wanted just once more to smell the beautiful night air, crisp with cold as the sun sets. Taste the wind as it forces itself into my mouth from a run. Hear the sounds and feel the on goin' movements of this city and fight with it, for it. I wanted it, needed it. Or at least that's what I plan on tellin' Raphael whenever he stops screamin' at me. I smirk to myself. Oh well, at least it's gonna be one hell of a make up session.

"Who the hell do you think you two are?" The dark voice says as it circles Samantha and myself. She narrows her eyes pointing her katana level towards the man.

"Who are you?" She asks with a slight arched brow. The smile that goes on his face makes a shiver crawl slowly up my spine. I can feel the horrible thoughts of being a horrible mother force themselves into my head. I shouldn't have come out tonight.

"None of your business."

"Like wise." Sam shot back. He made a horrible noise, low and husky as he charged at her. She was quick, quicker than I was as I yelped pathetically and moved out of her way. She was graceful. Usin' moves she had learned from Leo no doubt. It was amazin' watchin' her. Like I was eighteen all over again watchin' my mentor, best friend fight off men twice her size in single swipes of her powerful sword. There's no other word to better suit the ineradicable feelin' rollin' through my body. From the tips of my fingers to the soles of my feet, empowerment.

I smirk now taking' out a pair of Sais Master Splinter had given me years ago. I twist the cold metal against my forearms and charge my attacker. He barely even hears the soft paddlin' of my feet hittin' the moist concrete. They try and strike and I take their arm, hittin' the elbow as a beautiful sound echoes only in our ears as it cracks. I lift my foot back kickin' him in the head with a grunt, high pitched and all women. I turn quickly as he regains himself takin' out a chain. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah buddy, that's gonna do a whole hell of a lot." I say twistin' my sai as it points out from my body. I take a stance bringin' the shimmerin' metal in front of me as they charge again. I wait. A few more steps and then, finally I move. Liftin' my hand as the chain tangles itself around the tip of my sai. I pull him into me as my knee hits the soft tender muscles of their abdomen. He grunts in pain as his body falls to the hard floor.

I look to my right seein' Sam still fightin' strong as she twists her body, elbowin' the creep in the stomach as they stumble back. She jumps into a split kick as her foot comes in contact with the man's lowered face. She lands, turnin' and lookin' at the bloody face as it lays in the moonlight.

She looks back at me with a smile as it slowly fades and she quickly put hers katana back into its leather strap. I hear another thud on the roof top behind me and turn quickly, twisting my sais against my forearms with a smile.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doin'?" I hear his rough raspy voice say as I turn around towards the angry, disappointed face of my husband. I wince slightly to the scoldin' and put my sais in my leather jacket.

"Nothin' baby…just ya know….out for a jog." I smirk walkin' closer to him as I jolt my hips from side to side as I walk, over doing it a little. He rolls his eyes, it's been too long for this trick to be new to him. I cruse myself silently as he grasps my biceps in his large hands and pullin' me towards his body. He presses his lips against mine, with clenched tight eyes. I can't help but feel weak in his arms. He has this beautiful way of makin' me weak to his touch, even after seven years of marriage. He pulls away from me harshly shakin' me a bit.

"You scared the shit outta me! What are ya doin' up here? It's late, and cold, and you're fightin'? You're a mother Frankie! Are you that thick headed that you can't even think of our children?" I narrow my eyes slightly and push away from him.

"I think about our girls every damn day! Every minuet! Don't you dare tell me anythin' about my girls!"

"Oh, so they're just yours now?"

"That's not what I…"

"But, it's what you said!"

"You're puttin' words in my mouth Raphael!"

"So what else did you two have planned for tonight? Wanna try and take your vengeance out on Karai tonight too Sammy? With my wife?" I hear Sam groan as Leonardo says nothin' standin' behind Raph, arms crossed in that stance of his. Always in the fuckin' pose. Jesus Christ! It's like he's a fuckin' manikin sometimes!

"NO! You're crazy! Do you really think that much of me Raphael? That I am that stupid?" I scream stepping' closer to him. He doesn't back away but throws his arms open as he speaks. He's getting mad.

"How much can I think of a mother of two when she is out at two in the morning beatin' Purple Dragons Frankie, huh?"

"So you can go out all you want with Leo, but I can't take one night and fight again? For one night! I missed it! It was apart of my life for so long and it's gone now."

"Oh, so a family and husband ain't a good enough reason for you to quit?"

"That's not what I…AH! Are you kiddin' me right now? Looket you! Mr. Hypocrite, what the hell are you doin' out at two in the mornin'?"

"Lookin' for you!" He covers his face with his hand and shakes his head. "I'm takin' you home. We can talk about this there." He says taking my hand. I have to push every stubborn urge down within me to not pull away from him. He did grab my wrist a little too hard, not that it hurt and not that I ever think he would ever lay a hand on me. He knows better.

He jumps down the fire escape as I follow. He usually lingers a bit with me in his grasp as he catches me, but not tonight. He quickly takes his hands from my waist and drops down to street level. I sigh heavily as he slides open the manhole cover. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

I stand there as he stands about five feet away from me, staring. No, glaring at me. I know I did nothing wrong. I have done nothing wrong. She came at her own will. I can only image what she is feeling. Mother of two, kept up under the streets all day and all night thirsting and needing the sweet feeling of a fight back. She needed it back and I was able to give it to her. I've done nothing wrong. He can stare all he wants; I'm not one for breaking easy. 

"What were you thinking Sam?" He asks stepping away from his arm crossed stance and taking a step in towards me. I drop my arms from over my chest and arch a brow.

"I was thinking just what I did. She wanted an out and I gave her one for the night. Simple as that."

"She's a mother of two."

"So?"

"So? Are you that sure of yourself that nothing would happen? You can't possible think that?"

"Nothing was going…."

"You don't know that!" He said taking another step and raising his voice in irritation. I look at him with a straight face. He puts his head down in a sigh, trying to regain his calm. I know, I've seen it many times. "No one can be sure what will happen to them in a fight. He could have slipped with the chain, hit her on the head and killed her before you even got to her. Someone could have come up and ambushed you two. Good thing Raphael and I have been trailing you for several blocks."

"Trailing?" I say with narrowed eyes stepping closer to him now.

"Yes, he has a right. That's his wife. He needs to protect what's his. Just like I am going to protect what's mine."

"You don't own me Leo."

"You gave me forever."

"True, but I don't see a ring on my finger!" I snap and look down quickly. What? I don't want a ring. What the hell was that? He looks back at me just as bewildered as I feel. Oh no.

"Is that what you want?"

"No…Yes…I don't know? Maybe?" I say trying to avoid eye contact. It has been almost eleven years now since I've known him, let alone been with him. I am in my early-thirties; I'm not going to be as limber in a few years as I am now. He moves closer to me now, able to reach out and graze my arm. I feel his fingers on my skin and pick my head up to meet his uneasy gaze. Oh no.

"We've already given each other forever." He says quietly as I put my head down. I try not to growl in aggravation but, can't help it.

"I know Leo. But, marriage? Does that really sound like us? Settling down? Having a family? I don't think so."

"Why not?" I pick my head up and look at him as he slides his arms around my waist, always a perfect fit.

"I love you, and I am going to be here no matter what. But, I'm not ready for all that. Not yet." I say just as quiet as I feel his grip loosen from around me. No, no, no. "No." I say grabbing his arms. He looks at me with a sad, heart breaking stare and I start feeling my eyes swell with tears. "I love you. I want you Leo, no one else. I just…" He pushes his lips against mine to quiet my words and I'm so grateful. I kiss back, moving my hands to the back of his head, pushing it tighter against mine as he wraps his strong arms back around my waist.

"I understand." He says after we break apart from one another in a breath. "I do want to marry you someday." He says meeting his eyes with my own. I smile a little to the thought. It would be nice, someday.

"I know. I want to be your wife, someday."

"You just tell me when that day comes." He says pressing his forehead to my own. I smile kissing his lips once more.

"The second it happens."

* * *

"Oh so now just because I am a women I have to limit myself? I can't know what I am doing because I might get hurt? What about you tough guy huh? What the fuck keeps you from goin' out every damned night with your brother's, with _Casey_ and havin' the fuckin' time of your lives? While I'm at home watchin' _our_ girls?!" Frankie's voice echoes through the lair as Leo and myself get home. We both wince to the slamming noise of Raphael's fists on the wooden table as we walk down the stairs. 

"I know this City. I know the good, the bad and the fuckin' ugly here and I've also been trainin' all my life to be able to protect myself…"

"I know how to protect myself!"

"You don't know what could be out there lookin' for you!"

"And you do?"

"I know better than you would!"

"Says you! I have lived here long enough to know this city and the assholes that inhabit it just as much as you do Raphael! You can't use that excuse on my anymore! So fuck that and fuck you! I can go out and protect this City with Sammy if I want to. I have her, she's just as good as you and Leo put together!"

"You're not."

"How do you know? I could kick your ass!"

"Psh…that's likely." Frankie narrowed her eyes as his scoffing tone as she let out a growl through clenched teeth. She tightened her firsts before running towards him in the kitchen in a tackle. Leo and I moved quickly out of the way as Raph fell back hard on his shell. Leo quickly ran over to Frankie tearing her away from Raph as she kicked to get free.

"What's likely now Raph, you just got thrown on your ass!"

"You need a time out." He said taking her from Leonardo's grasp and throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed as he took her into the dojo. I looked over at Leo with a shocked expression as Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Just be happy we don't fight like that." He said picking up the chair that was turned over. I smile at him.

"Yeah, because I would totally wreck you." He looks up at me with a arched eye ridge and moves quicker than I expected, grabbing my wrists and pinning them against the cold fridge door.

"You were saying?" He says in a low voice. I press my lips tightly as he pushes my body tighter to the cold metal. I let out a soft sigh as I feel the hard plastron flatten my chest against it. He smirks as he can tell from my facial expressions what my body is doing. The tingling sensation rolling within it.

"You're cheating." I say back just as low as I can tell he just got a shiver up his spin from my seductive low voice. Now I'm the one smirking.

"I never cheat my dear. Twist the use of things to my advantage, but never cheat." He says leaning down towards my exposed neck and kissing lightly. I can feel the warm, wetness of his tongue graze my sensitive skin as I close my eyes, biting my lip from another sigh.

"And what do you call that?"

"Useful information, to use to my advantage." He says against my ear, softly almost in a whisper. His warm breath hitting my skin as I try and keep my knees locked so they don't give in.

"You two want me to turn the lights off?" I hear Donatello's voice say from behind Leo. He pushes off my me quickly and turns towards his arm crossed techno-geek brother. I smile sheepishly as I wave, smoothing my hair back down. He raises an eye ridge to me giving me a single wave. "Mind if I get something to drink?"

"Sorry Don." Leo says as he walks over to the stairs. I follow him with my eyes as he looks back at me with a smirk, nodding his head in the direction of his room. I nod my head once and look at Donnie who looks back at me still in question.

"Night Donnie!" I smirk, running towards the stairs and past Leo to his room.

"Hey, see now that's cheating!" He calls after me as I close his door. "Let me in."

"What's the password?" I say behind laughing words, I love the way he makes me feel so young. I look around his room as the candle light flickers against the bricks. The smell of it filling my senses as my tension relaxes, my body calms.

"You're worse than Mikey sometimes." He says from the other side. I smile twisting the door knob and it's pushed open. I step back away from the door as he closes it behind him, flicking the lock to lock it. "That wasn't nice Miss Raine." He says in slow words as he stalks towards me. I back up, stumbling back on his bed as I am forced to sit. I push myself back on it as he leans down over me, pushing me back on the mattress.

* * *

"You wanna fight me? Fine. Do it in here! Not out there like a fuckin' mad person." Raph says as he paces before me. I cross my arms glarin' at him. He's so…just…AH! 

Sometimes I just want to deck him! He's stubborn, self-centered, jerk! He doesn't get that I just want to go out sometimes. The nights he gets to I say nothin'. I let it pass because I mean he's been doin' it for awhile but still. So have I! I have the same needs and wants that he does when fightin'. Just because he's bigger than I am he thinks he knows more? Bullshit!

"Well? I'm waitin'?" He says standin' before me now. I take my glare off the wall beside me and turn it towards him. His face is just as angry and hurt as mine. I shouldn't put all the blame on him, he was worried. I can't really blame him for that, that's him being a good husband. I'm an idiot.

I put my head down and shake it as my face drops with sadness. He takes a step closer to me as I feel his arms wrap around my body. The sudden feel of warmth and safety consume my body again and I place my hands up on his chest. I trace my finger tips along the edge of his chest plate as I look up at him with a shy smile. He lightens his expression.

"I'm sorry." I say softly as he pulls me closer. "I'm an idiot. I just, I needed to fight again Raph. I needed to go out and just….I don't know…somethin' ya know! I don't want the fact that I have kids to tie me down. I love them with all my heart, I wouldn't let anythin' ever happen to them, or you. But, still there's that little piece of me wantin' to come out and play sometimes." I meet his eyes as he changes his expression. It's not sad, or angry, it's more understanding. He kisses my forehead softly.

"I was so worried about you, you know that?" He says as I put my head down on his shoulder.

"I know Big Red. And you have every right to be. I was stupid, I should have just told you…"

"Stop doin' that." He says shakin' me a bit. I look up at him with concern.

"Doin' what?"

"Sayin' your stupid. You're not. You made a mistake. People do that. You have every right to go out, I can't keep you down here like a slave. I get the same way, I should have only know better that you would sooner or later too." I smile a little and kiss his lips softly. He kisses back, reaching down around my waist pushing it into him. I can't help but moan slightly against his lips from the harsh movement, as he takes the advantage to start walkin' me backwards until my back and head get pushed against the bricks of the dojo. We break from our kiss as he smiles at me.

"Wanna go up stairs?" I ask him with a smile as he lifts me up, pressing himself in between my legs. I brace myself on his shoulders.

"We don't hafta." He says kissing my shoulder softly, movin' his lips up to my neck. I close my eyes slowly, putting my head back. "We could just stay here." He says in his low voice as a shiver crawls its way up my spine, sending a flicker of passion between my legs. His voice sometimes, I swear it's gonna be the death of me.

"There's people home." I say in almost shock that he'd suggest it. But, completely beggin' in my head for him not to change his mind. The whole idea of it, just…made me want him more.

"So?" I smile. Good. I push his lips to mine as he lifts me up higher on the wall. My back sliding against the smooth stones as my shirt slides up my stomach bunching around my chest. He slides an arm under my ass as he holds me up with it, slipping his other free hand up my shirt and over my head tossing it to the ground. I smile to myself, I knew the make up session was gonna be good.


	4. Jordon

Donatello is the best thing that I could have ever stumbled upon. He's loyal, attentive, smart. No, not smart he's a genius. He's able to construct a conversation with me long enough to actually get me thinking and debating. I've never had someone hold a conversation with me for more than a few minutes. With either getting bored, or not knowing what I had been talking about to begin with. Donatello is different. He's there for me when I need him, he knows all the solutions I forget or can't come up with. I feel like with him we could be that evil genius couple to take over the world. We wouldn't, but it's a good example to what I am talking about.

It has been a long time, longer than I or any of us would have ever suspected. I'm happier than I could ever suspect, especially considering the route to my happiness right now is a mutant turtle. Something I couldn't even comprehend if I wrapped my brain around it long enough. All that matters is that I love him. I do, it's great to finally say. He's amazing, anything and everything I could have ever wanted in someone to start a relationship with.

Most guys I've dated have been dumb jock types. Stupid, muscular, idiots that care about nothing other than the big score. Meaning that of course more ways than just one. They'd not get that far, I wouldn't let them. I take that part of the relationship very seriously. Donnie is, like I've said before different.

"So what do you think sweetie, that sound like a good idea?" He says to me giving my legs a slight shake as they lay across his lap to break me away from the dreamlike state. I get lost in him sometimes. Just the thought of him. I smile and nod my head. Of course, I have no idea what he is talking about. He gives me an uncertain look. "You sure?"

"Well, actually. I was kind of fading in and out." I admit putting the book I held in my lap down. He smiled taking it and book marking my page. He leans over and gives me a soft graze of the lips, leaving the sensations across them leaping at him for more.

I resist, as always. I've always been timid and scared when it came to asking for things. Always the polite, scared, girl to speak up for herself or ask for things that I know I would never get denied. Not from him. He leans in again as I keep my eyes closed, kissing my lips again. I lean forward, grasping his lips around mine so they linger longer. I love that too much for it to just be gone in mere seconds.

"I said that while we were watching Eliza tonight we could finally get some free time alone to watch that documentary about the physicality and scientific capabilities of Star Wars on the History Channel." I smile. He hates that movie, yet I have always found it amazing. Ever since I was little I was just memorized by the way it came to be. The whole idea of placing a movie that was made when it was in the past yet made for the future is amazing. George Lucas is a genius. Donatello of course disagrees and thinks that it is a ridiculous and improbable plot and weaponry. But, it's ok I like our little debates.

"That sounds like a perfect evening." I smile taking his hand. He holds mine in his, slowly moving his finger across my knuckles.

"Donatello." I hear from the main room. He gets up in a hurry to his older brother's voice of urgency. I get up too and follow with my curousity getting the best of me.

I lean against his lab doorframe looking upon my older sister, Frankie, Raphael and Leonardo. The girls are trying to dispute something, while Raphael already looks irate and Leonardo his straight faced and body language that can basically speak for itself. I stand back and wait.

"Michelangelo. Downstairs. Now."

"What gives Leo?" Mike asks as he walks down the stairs.

"We're going on a patrol tonight. All of us."

"Why Leo, I already told April…"

"She'll understand Donnie, this is important."

"May I ask why?" He said crossing his arms. I smile to myself, after all these years he's been able to actually stand up for himself while dealing with his older brother's.

"These two here, decided it was a good idea to go and beat up some dragons last night." Raphael said turning towards his wife. Frankie narrowed her eyes.

"Come on princess, let's go play dress up!" Emma said to the little girls watching Dora in the living room. They both smile and nod their heads as they follow Emma upstairs to her and Mike's room. I sigh and walk into the conversation, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"We did perfectly fine on our own last night. I thought we had this understanding?" Samantha asked crossing her arms.

"We had an understanding about how Frankie needed to go out and fight. You are not going out again." Leonardo said glancing over at Sam.

"Why the hell not? Emma is here to watch the girls and Jordon too!" Frankie said motioning her arm towards me. I nod my head as Raphael glares at me for agreeing. I arch my brow and begin to speak as Donnie places his hand on my knee. He shakes his head as I bite back my comment. I suppose it would just make matters worse, especially if it was Raphael I was commenting towards.

Emma walked back down the stairs as she told Harmony to watch over her little sister for a moment. She sat next to me on the arm of the couch as I forced a smile over towards her. She took the same arm crossed stance as I did as she leaned over in my ear for a whisper.

"What's going on?"

"Frankie and Sam want to go out again." I say back just as lightly.

"But, Frankie just wanted to go out once?"

"Yes, but once you are addicted to something for so long and then you have the sweet taste of it again after years of kicking the habit the addiction is even harder to kick."

"So Frankie this is an intervention for fighting?" Emma asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You're not going out and that's that!" Raphael said walking away from the group.

"You're not going to tell me what I can and cannot do Raphael!" Frankie yelled back. He turned around on his heel quickly and turned towards his wife.

"You're not going out. We are, the right ones to handle a job like this."

"Oh, so because I am a woman I'm not the _right_ one for the job?"

"You are stayin' here and watchin' our girls. And if I thought that way about a woman don't you think I'd be sayin' this to Sam too?"

"Why can she go?" Frankie whined like a little girl.

"She doesn't have children or a husband that cares about her safety!"

"Thanks Raph." Sam said dryly.

"Leo understands Sammy's need to go out and lets her."

"Yeah, when they're together!"

"Then you and me go out. Like we used to." Raphael was about to dispute but stopped. He seemed as though he thought about the possibilities for a minute before nodding his head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Raph with a kiss as he picked her up.

"We don't split up. You follow _my_ lead. And, be careful! No going off and trailing a guy that gets away!" He said as he put her down. She nodded her head.

"Jordon, can you watch the girls tonight?" Frankie asks as I nod my head.

"Sure, why not." I sigh getting from the couch. Emma looks at Mikey with a pout.

"You're going out?"

"Yeah babe, I'll be fine. I got my bros with me." He smiled putting his arms around her huge bumped up stomach. She's about ready to pop, somewhere close to three weeks away now. She and Mikey are both really excited.

"What about…" She asked rubbing her stomach. Mikey smiled and put his hand over hers.

"My shell cell. As soon as anything happens, I'll be back here within five minutes. Even if I'm half a city away, five minutes." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"You swear."

"On my Ninja honor." He says holding up his hand. She smiles taking it and kisses him again.

"Why can't you be normal and want to stay home?" Raphael asked Frankie in a sigh. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Would you love me if I was?"

"No." He smirked pulling her closer.

"See, you love the fighting, crazed freak in me just as much as I love him in you. That's what attracted me to you. That and your raw, passionet…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emma said as they started moving closer to one another. "None of that! You should think about birth control!" She said waddling over to Sam as she smiled helping our little sister to the kitchen.

"Ok, you should be the one to talk?"

"I don't have two kids already." Frankie shrugged and kissed her husband.

"Don't come upstairs." She said grabbing Raphael's hand. Donnie winced slightly as he looked over at me, as I smile.

"They're in love." I say to him.

"We are too, and we don't act like that."

"We don't always act on emotion." I say with a shrug. He nods his head. "Course, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing?" I can feel his worried eyes on my as I look down at my hands. I didn't mean it to come out as badly as it sounded but maybe I did? I sigh as it turns into a shocked sound of high pitched tones coming out of my lips. He picks me up, sweeping me from my feet as I hold onto him around his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Acting on emotion." He smiles.


	5. Tag

There is no time of night like that when the sky is steady dark. No light in sight, and none to come for hours. That is when I feel right with the world. That is when I know I can do right in the world, at least New York City.

With her by my side, this "right" feeling turns into a sensation that tingles throughout my body. I feel like nothing could get in between us, not matter how hard they tried. No matter what they did. Even in death we'd still be together. She's the fight that I live for, the passion that thrives through my body and the love that makes my heart beat. Something I've never thought myself to ever have in life, but I have her.

Her beautiful features call out to me from the moonlight shinning heavy over head. Her long hair tousling through the wind as her shoulders square off to her scanning the streets before us. Bustling with cars, and people as the City night life lives on. We can't stop just because they have their needs of parties, drinks, sex and drugs. Thugs and gang members seek these people out. Stealing, hurting, killing, raping these people of their innocence and personal self importance. Tossing their belongings in the wind if they are not to satisfy. We're here to stop it. My brothers and I have started this long ago. Now, with families of their own and lives to live out without me guiding and holding their hands I have let them step away, and out of my shadow. I need not to protect them any longer as their leader. Still, watching over them and caring for them as their older brother.

"We should take east if you two take west. Meet at Central park." Samantha said as she used a shell cell Donnie had made for her. Michelangelo leaned on his knee beside her, as he braced himself on the ledge of a roof top we were standing on. He smiles at Samantha and myself. I look back at the endless City of lights as the musky scent of it crosses against my face.

"Sounds good Sammy girl." Frankie says from her own shell cell as she I'm sure is blocks away on a similar roof next to an anxious Raphael, My brother, her husband has been wanting, waiting for this day that he could go out and have another fight for months, years even.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." I hear Raph's muffled voice say across Frankie's shell cell.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah Big Red. Hold your horses, Jesus." Frankie says putting her shell cell in her back pocket. 

"You think you can handle this Don, you've been away for awhile?" Raphael asks his brother who braces his bo staff against his shoulders.

"Yeah Raph, I think after doing this for my entire life a few years on hiatus isn't going to matter." Donnie says in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever geek. Just be careful alright?" Raph said looking back towards the buildings. Donnie smiled patting his brother's shoulder.

"Adorable. Now can we please get goin'?" Frankie said crossing her arms. Raph rolled his eyes as he smiled over at Don.

"Hey Don, wanna play tag? Like old times?"

"Tag? Sure…" He smirked over at Frankie tapping her with his bo staff. "You're it." She glared at him before running at him as he used his bo staff to leap to another roof top. Raphael flipped back out of the way, running and leaping on to an opposite roof.

"Hey guys." Raphael said taking out his cell shell.

"What's up bro?" Mikey answered back.

"If you see Frankie run. She's it." He chuckled.

"Nice! I love tag!" Mikey said as Leo and Sammy rolled their eyes. "Sammy you play before?"

"Tag? Yeah Mike I think I'm familiar with the game." She says still searching the streets below them.

"We play a little differently." Leonardo informed her.

"How's that?"

"There's always two people that are it?" Mike said winking at his brother. Leo smirked and nodded his head.

"That's great, who's the second person then?" She asked as she turned around seeing no one around her. She looked towards the roof tops as Leo and Mikey were already three away. She growled taking off towards them.

"Guys, Sam's it too. New rule! So beware the red head and brunette." Mikey said over his shell cell.

"Got it." Donnie answered back.

"Haha, guys Frankie's so mad." Raph said as he darted a look over his shoulder towards her.

"Yeah, she didn't even come after me." Donnie called back.

"Meh, I like a little chase." Raph smirked putting his cell back in his belt.

Sammy ran, losing sight of Mikey and Leo not short after they look off. She sighed as she saw Raphael run past her on a roof top beside hers. She turned on a heel, running after him as Frankie came up beside her.

"Hey." She smiled through breaths.

"How's it going?" Sam asked in a chuckle.

"These bitches are fast!" Frankie said trying to push herself to keep up with her husband that was still two roof tops ahead of her.

"Aw, come on. We've dealt with faster." Sam smirked and Frankie nodded.

They leaped over a gap of roof tops as Sam looking under her legs as they stretched forward for the roof top, behind her knees as she impacted with the harsh cement. She reached out towards Frankie, grasping her harshly by the bicep. Frankie fell back against Sam as she put a sweaty hand over her mouth.

"Sh…" Sam said walking over towards the ledge of their roof top and peering down to the dark alleyway. Two Foot Ninja stood, just standing there. Sam narrowed her eyes as one of them slipped off their hood. Sam's eyes lightened as she looked closer, Frankie leaning further down to do the same. "That looks like…"

"Andy!" Frankie smiled jumping down on a fire escape and then again on the street. She saw him look up at her, putting his hand to his belt as he stopped as smile slowly went to his face.

"Kit?" Andy said as he looked towards the other man in the alleyway who stepped towards her as well with a warming smile. She smiled towards them as their face became clearing in the moonlight. She felt her cheeks burn pink as her heart fell like it dropped down to her knees.

"Oh my…Zander?" She said throwing her arms around his shoulders. Sam dropped down next as Andy smiled at her.

"Wow, you two haven't changed a bit. These years have been great to you." Andy said eyeing over Sam a little too much to her liking.

"Thanks." She said shortly as she nudged Frankie who slid slowly out of Zander's hug. "Hey Z, how's it going?"

"Good, and yourself Nix?"

"Wonderful."

"You two get called for this mission too?"

"What mission?" Frankie asked leaning against the wall.

"There is this underground Ninja mafia that call themselves the…

"Foot?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"So you've heard of it."

"Yeah. We've heard of it." Frankie said looking towards her friend.

"That explains the outfit." Sam said putting her hand on her hip.

"Who are they talking too?" Donnie asked as he leaned over Leo's shoulder. He shook his head.

"I don't know but that fucker better keep his hands off my wife." Raphael said twisting his sais against his forearms.

"How long have you two been staying here?" Zander asked leaning against the fire escape next to Frankie.

"We live here now. It's been a long time." Frankie said in a sigh. Zander smiled back with a nod.

"Too long I think." He said moving a little closer to her, with a smile on his face. "Are you seeing anybody?" He asked as Frankie stood up straight with a nod.

"I'm married. Two girls." She smiled holding up her ring fingered hand. Zander forced a smile.

"That's great Kit."

"Kit?" Raph repeated with a scoff.

"Concealed identities remember?" Donnie said.

"So what's the deal Nix? I thought you quit?"

"I did. We're just out for a jog." Sam shrugged looking around the dingy alleyway.

"A jog huh?" Andy said walking in towards her with an arched brow. "At midnight? On the roof tops?" Sam backed up crossing her arms.

"I'm married too." She spoke up as Andy stopped in his tracks. Leo smirked as Donnie looked over at his brother?

"What?" Donnie whispered harshly as Leo put a hand to his mouth.

"Sh.."

"Congratulations." Andy said as he gave her a hug. She patted his back uncomfortably as Frankie covered a laugh with a fake cough.

"So what do you have to do with the Foot?" Frankie asked as Andy pulled away from Sam.

"Well, we're supposed to go in and figure out this operation and see how it works. Apparently it's been running for years now. Even before we were in the game."

"I'm familiar." Sam said crossing her arms. "What are you doing in an alleyway?"

"We were told to wait here for some recruits."

"You're going undercover as Foot?" Frankie said with a hint of excitement. Zander nodded.

"Yeah, they should be here any minuet. You two should follow us and find out the location. Do some research on it maybe?" Sam smiled to herself, he was always the smarter one.

"We have to check in with our husbands first." Sam said tugging on Frankie's arm. She looked at her before following.

"Yeah, ya know they get worried." Frankie said with a shrug.

"With wives like you two, I could only image." Andy smirked.

"Well, I'll keep you updated. Do you still have the same number?" Zander asked running over to Frankie as Sam pulled her away. She pulled her arm away, turning towards Zander with a smile.

"Yeah, just ya know…keep me updated."

"He just said that." Sam said raising an eyebrow. Frankie laughed nervously.

"I know." She said as Sam rolled her eyes grabbing Frankie by the arm again and dragging her from the alleyway. She waved at Andy and Zander before her and Sam turned a corner.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked throwing her arm back at her.

"What?"

"You have a husband, why are you flirting? Raphael isn't exactly the type to do that to unless you want to _die_." Sam said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't flirting." Frankie said crossing her arms back. Sam sighed turning to look over her shoulder as she saw Foot Ninja from a roof top above. They dropped down into an alleyway as Sam covered Frankie's mouth. She pointed to a fire escape above her, giving her friend a lift as she jumped up and pulled herself to the platform.

They made their way to the roof top as they looked over the edge. Andy and Zander were talking with the Foot as Sam sighed turning towards Frankie again. They both turned around as Sam put her hand over Frankie's mouth to muffle a scream. She took a breath and moved Sam's hand from her mouth.

"Hi baby." She smirked as Raphael crossed his arms tightly against his plastron.

"Who is that?"

"Who is who?"

"I'm sick of you playin' dumb with me."Raph said talking another step closer.

"An old friend."

"Yeah well, that old friend better of been just a friend."

"We dated, so what?"

"When?"

"Years ago. Before I even met you." Frankie said rolling her eyes and stepping away from him.

"Was he any good?" Raphael said without turning towards her.

"What?" She said narrowing her eyes slightly, turning towards him.

"Was he any good?" Raphael asked in slow words, turning his body towards his wife now as his arms still pressed tightly to his chest plate.

"I'm not havin' this conversation with you." Frankie said walking away.

"Yes you are your…" Sam covered Raphael's mouth.

"Sh! There are Foot down there." She whispered harshly as Leonardo ran to the ledge looking over the side. He put his hand to the hilt of his katana as they ran down a side street to another alleyway. He sighed putting his hand down and turning towards Sam.

"Hi _wife._" He smirked nudging her shoulder as he passed.

"Hey, it was either that or let him hit on me." She said crossing his arms.

"Oh believe I'm not complaining."

* * *

The six walked into the lair, slowing their voices down to a whisper as they walked down the stairs noticing Emma on the couch fast asleep. She had a book over her stomach as Mikey took it off, sliding his arms around her and picking her up. He moved to their bedroom as Donnie walked into his lab nudging Jordon awake. She almost slid off the chair from the surprise as Donnie caught her in his arms. 

"I guess you're staying here tonight?" He asked with a smile. She nodded her head sleepily against his shoulder before putting it back down.

Raphael and Frankie made their way to their bedroom. Frankie took off her utility belt she kept hidden away in a locked chest at the foot of the bed. She opened a door, connected to Raph and her room that they put together before Harmony came along. She peeked inside seeing the small raise and fall of her daughter's chest as they slept. She walked in pulling the covers up to their shoulders and giving them a small kiss on their foreheads.

"They sleepin'?" Raph asked in the door way. Frankie turned towards him with a smile. She put her hands on her husband's shoulders and kissed his lips softly.

"We made some beautiful girls." Frankie said softly looking over her shoulder. Raph turned her around putting his arm's around her waist, and his chin in the nape of her neck.

"Yeah, we did." Raph smiled, pulling Frankie back with him into their room. Frankie giggled softly as she closed the girl's door turning back towards Raph.

"No one could to anything to me the way you do Raphael." She said softly as she backed him up against the bed. He fell back on it as she climbed up on it, straddling his waist.

"How can I know you're not lying?" He asked looking up at her. She took his hands, pinning them to the mattress.

"I'm here aren't I? I've made two beautiful children with you, I've spent years of my life down here, down here with _you_. I've given you all of me Raphael and nothing is going to come in between us. Ever. I'll make sure that it never happens, if I have to die trying." Raphael leaned up on his elbows pulling her body closer to his.

* * *

Sam threw her katana on Leo's bed as she paced the floor. He watched her as he sat on the bed slowly sliding his leather katana strap from his shoulder. 

"They're still out there Leo. They're still…she's still out there! Doing the same thing she's been doing for years! Years Leo! And we haven't stopped it."

"We haven't seen anything to stop Sam." Leo said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Bullshit. It's been there, we just lost our touch." Leo sighed, getting up from the bed and putting his arms around Sam to stop her pacing.

"Are you kidding? We are still just as good as we once were. If there is not activity with the Foot we're not stupid enough to go looking for it." Sam sighed nodding her head.

"I guess you're right. But there is now! We have activity, we have seen them. We should go and…"

"Why?"

"Why? Because Leo! Karai is…"

"What? She's been out of our lives for years now."

"She's still out there Leonardo!"

"So? She's not causing harm to us." Leo said taking a step away from her. Sam turned around quickly in an aggravated sigh, placing her hand on her forehead and through her chocolate brown hair.

"She has caused enough harm years ago, that's enough reason for me." Sam said turning back towards Leo. Leo shook his head crossing his arms.

"I don't think it is. You can't thrive off this vengeance for her Samantha. I won't let you." Leo said walking towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He straightened himself, narrowing his eyes as he slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Wait…"

"What?" She said looking back at him confused.

"Is this the reasoning behind you not wanting to settle down? Because you think you still have once last fight to prove?"

"Leo, you don't understand…"

"I understand just fine." He said back shortly crossing his arms.

"I don't want something to happen to me when I find her because I plan on not holding back. She's not getting away from me again." Sam said slamming her fist into her palm.

"You're letting this consume you to the point that it's effecting your way of thinking. You can't be with me because you think that you might die?"

"I won't die." Sam said in a scoff rolling her eyes. Leo narrowed his, closing off the space between them quickly grasping his hands around her biceps.

"You don't know that Samantha!" He said giving her a shake slightly. She narrowed her eyes on his. "Give me a reason that you don't want to marry me." He said calming his voice slightly, loosening his grip around her arms. She sighed putting her head down.

"Can you really picture us married?"

"Yes." Leo said almost instantly. Sam furrowed her brow, looking back up at him. She sighed moving her arms so they went around his shoulders. "I'm asking you this once, and only once." He said looking at her in a stern expression. She looked back at him, trying to mask her shocked expression from his voice that she hasn't heard in so long. "Will you marry me?"

Sam stopped and kept her eyes locked on his. Those eyes that new every inch of her body, soul, heart. He knew her for her and not some make up life she had to tell numerous amounts of ex's before him. She was able to fight in front of him without him feeling less masculine, making her feel more empowering.

She smiled softly to the thought of the years they spent together. It seems like, in her memories, in her mind that they had been married since they night she gave him forever. What's a title? It would make him more than happy and Karai would be around when the time was right. The time now was about her and him and nothing else. She leaned up softly kissing his lips.

"Yes Leonardo. I promised forever, and that's what I plan on giving you." She smirked. He smiled kissing deeply, as he pulled her body tightly to his lifting her from the ground.

* * *

"They know."

"Well, I suppose we have to deal with them when the time arises."

"What should we do when it happens. If it is anything like it was before."

"I've handled them once, I can do it again! You will not questions my orders again! Leave."

"But, Mistress I..."

She took out her katana pointing it level towards them.

"Leave." They scrambled to the door as she slid the sharp metal back in her leather strap that lay against her back. She sighed heavily turning to look towards the view of the City behind her. "This time, I finish it."


	6. Baby, Proposals and White Vans

The days to come were exciting ones. Emma finally had her baby and I myself got to deliver it with Michelangelo over my shoulder of course excited as ever to see his baby become apart of this world. I am always uneasy about taking the girls to the hospital just in case what might come out. Frankie and Raph were lucky enough to have two normal human girls. My explanation behind that being our mutagenic gene isn't as strongm, especially when mixing that with full on human genes.

Jordon couldn't bear to watch anymore as she left my make shift delivery room, looking a little on the pale side. I'm guessing that's the reasoning behind her not wanting to be a Doctor. Samantha was a good couch, holding her sister's hand as Emma basically broke her palm.

Finally after about ten hours of labor little Logan Remy (they're both total comic book dorks. Logan after wolverine who is Mikey's favorite, and Remy after Gambit who is Emma's favorite.) was born. Believe me, I tired to get them to change the name but Emma was instant.

"Yeah and besides, think of how awesome he's gonna feel when he's older and he's like yeah dudes I'm named after the X-man! C'mon that's totally wicked!" Mikey exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the bed next to mommy and baby. Emma talked sweetly to the little boy. He too was all human. Dirty blonde hair that I'm sure would go lighter. Bright blue eyes with speaks of green in the middle.

"He's beautiful." I said as I ran my hand slowly over the little boys head.

Later that day once Emma was asleep, Mikey never leaving her side, Jordon and I sat on the couch watching a movie. I'm still not used to the way she gets close to me. I'm past the fluttery feeling in my stomach every time we touch that went away years ago. Now, it's the 'what do I do next' fear that seems to make my whole body tense. She usually has no problem taking the lead however, which just makes me love her more.

While we're snuggling under a blanket as Fall weather takes over the sewers my eldest brother Leonardo announces with Samantha by his side that they have planed to get married. Jordon jumps up from the couch as Frankie throws a hug around her. The girls screams of happiness I swear could have been heard from the highest buildings on the streets above.

"So really? You're really getting married?" Jordon asks as Sam smiles nodding her head as Frankie gives her another hug.

"Oh it's about god damn time!" Frankie says as she gives Sam to Jordon to hug as she hugs Leo. Raphael walks over now patting our brother on the shoulder with a small yet rare smile.

"Wow, congratulations bro!" I say as I get up from the couch giving Leo a hug. Jordon smiles as she steps away from Sam so I can give her one as well.

"Thanks Donnie." She says softly as she clenches tighter to me.

"We haven't told Splinter yet." Leo said as I pulled away from Sam.

"Why?" I ask with a shrug. "He'll understand…."

"I think he'll handle my proposal differently than he did Mikey and Raph's." Leo said as Raph nodded.

"It's true, he kinda expected that kinda thing from me and Mike. But, Leo's the responsible son." Raph said putting his arm around Frankie. I nod. "Well, think of it this way Don." Raph starts walking over to me. He always has a need to look you right in the eye in this unbelievable unnerving way. I guess, ever since I've been little I haven't been frightened of Raph, just uneasy around him. He always picked on me, beat on me, like the normal two middle children act in a large family such as ours. I know now after years and years of dealing with him I've come to understand my hotheaded older brother better. So, the less unnerving he becomes. "If you asked Jordon to marry you, would you want to tell Splinter right away?" I feel my face suddenly burn like fire as I look over at Jordon to her name and the word marriage. Oh gez…Marriage? Leave it to Raph to not know the definition of subtle.

"Ok, understandable." I muster as I try and get my green complexion back to my face. Raph just smirks that 'asshole smirk of his' as Frankie calls it and walks back over to his wife. I let out a small sigh of relief as the attention is taken off me and back to my blue clad brother. I feel Jordon's soft hand graze down my arm as she nods her head back towards the couch. I smile taking her hand and follow back to our pervious positions.

* * *

"We made a beautiful baby boy." Emma said sleepily as she holds Logan in her arms. She starts singing softly to him as he yawns with his perfect little mouth. Mikey gentle runs the back of his fingers over his son's forehead and down his cheek as Logan lifts his little hand to grasp Mikey's finger. Emma smiles looking up at her husband and kisses him softly.

"I don't think I could be happier than I am at this very moment." Mikey says softly as he kneels next to the bed giving his wife another kiss and a soft kiss on his son's head.

"Me neither Mikey."

* * *

"Master, may I speak with you?" Leo says softly as he enters his father's silent room. Splinter withered with age, steadies himself on the table as attempts to stand. Leo motions for him to stay seated as he sighs kneeling himself in front of the table. He remember years of kneeling in front of his table with a candle light bouncing off his father's stern expressions. With age taking the better of the elderly rat, his features are tired and strained as they look at Leonardo, still with a small smile.

"Yes, what is it my son?"

"I have asked Samantha to marry me."

"Well, that is about time." Splinter says with a nod. Leo looks up at him surprised.

"What…you expected…."

"For years now my son. However, I know Samantha's spirit along with your own. Both to have the freedom to roam as they will, always finding themselves wrapped about around one another in an endless bliss of love and joy to fill your lives. That is what you have with her my son. I am happy for the two of you and I am glad that you have finally be able to capture her spirit."

"Me too." Leo sighed putting his head down.

"You're unsure about something?"

"Her vengeance for Karai…It's…It's eating away at her. She thrives on it now, so much that it kept her from wanting to marry me. I was too confused to know it for sure at first, but than a couple nights ago it became too clear to me. I knew it was either then or never would I get her to be mine."

"She was always yours Leonardo. Ever since that night she saved you from Karai and spent nights by your bed. Never once did she move until you awoke. I believe that to be the time when she truly became yours. Forever. I have no doubt that she would do anything to keep harm from something as wonderful as you my son."

"She's the wonderful one father. She is the one that came into my life and gave me something I thought I'd never get. She could get love from any other man, human above but she chose me."

"And you don't think that makes you wonderful?" Splinter asked with a slight arched brow. Leo looked up at him.

"Well, I'm just me but Sam is…She's just everything I could have ever dreamed of and more and I got her. I actually have her."

"And she has you my son." Splinter reached his hand across the table as Leo did the same with his. "She has you Leonardo and that is all she will ever need in her life. You are strong, passionate and loyal and she is the lucky one to have such things in her life." He patted his son's hand.

"He's absolutely correct you know." Splinter picked his head up as a smile came about his face.

"My child, please come in and join your husband." Sam smiled to the use of the word husband as she did, taking a seat next to him. Leo smirked a little as she put her hands on his that lay in his lap.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life Leonardo. I might be everything that you dreamed of, but you are everything that I have wanted in my life with years and years of searching. I never found you, until that day that I looked into your eyes and you looked back and I knew. Something inside of me, I just…I knew. I knew that forever I would be yours." Sam smiled as Leo leaned in to kiss her looking back towards Splinter and sitting back up right.

"Please my son, no need for you to control yourself in front of me. She is your wife now." Leo smiled and kissed Samantha on the lips softly as she smiled kissing him back. "When shall we have the ceremony?" Sam raised her eyebrows in question as Leo looked back at his father.

"Well, I think we should wait for the baby to get settled and then, we can think about having it." Leo said with a nod as Splinter returned it.

"Very good. Now, leave an old rat to his meditations. I'm sure you two have much to talk about." Splinter smiled as Sam and Leo both got up from the floor. Splinter reached out for Sam's hand as he kissed the top of it softly. "Welcome to the family my child." Sam smiled kissing Splinter on the head.

"Thank you father." She said softly as they left the room. "That went well hubby." Sam smirked as she hooked her arm around Leo's. He smiled nodding his head.

"Ok so, I have this whole idea planed for your bridal shower." Emma said as she walked down the stairs with her sketch pad.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sam asked as her and Leo walked into the living area.

"Yeah Emma, the book says that when the baby sleeps, you should sleep." Jordon said as she sat on the couch next to Donnie, who also nodded his head.

"He isn't. He's playing with Mikey."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave your baby alone with Mikey?" Raph said in a chuckle as Emma rolled her eyes.

"He is the father Raph." Emma said sitting on the couch next to her sister. It had been three days since Logan was born, and her stomach was smaller but not back to her firm little body she once had. Sam smirked a little seeing Emma's new glow about her. Her face, her skin tone, her voice everything about it was just happier and brighter. "So ok. I'm sure you're gonna do what Frankie and myself did. BUT! This is you and Leo we're talking about so I'm sure your bridal shower isn't going to be as bad ass as mine was."

"Psh…please junior. You're bridal shower was nothing compared to mine." Frankie said from the kitchen.

"What is she talking about mommy?" Alexia said as she ate a grilled cheese sandwich. Frankie smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's talking about when mommy and daddy got married." Harmony said in between bites.

"First off, chew with your mouth closed." Frankie said tapping her little girl on the head with a dish towel. "And yes, I'm talking about when mommy celebrated the night before daddy married her." Frankie smiled over at Raph.

"Isn't that the honeymoon?" Harmony asked looking up at her father as Raph looked over at Frankie in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Ha, well…No…it's…" Raph stuttered as Frankie giggled giving Harmony a kiss on the cheek.

"That's after the wedding baby, and how do you know about that?"

"I heard you and daddy talking about yours the other night." The little brunette girl smiled. Frankie smirked.

"Well I guess daddy and mommy have to be a bit quieter then." Frankie said standing up and smacking Raph with the dish rag.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Emma snorted as she looked at them from the couch.

"Because you and Mikey aren't?"

"Never said that." Emma said with a smile. "I'm just glad Logan's room is on the girls' side of the lair."

"Yeah me too." Raph said putting his arms around his wife as he kissed the side of her neck. The girls made ew noises as Frankie stuck her tongue out at them. The girls got up from the chair and tackled her as Raph pushed her towards them. Frankie giggled with her little girls as she played tickle monster, rubbing her hand over their stomachs.

Samantha smiled as she stepped over the girls on the floor to get to the fridge. She took a bottle of water out of it as Emma ran back over with the sketch pad.

"Ok, so Sammy this is what I have planned."

"Really munchkin I don't need a wedding party or bridal shower, or anything." Sam said with a smile at Leo. "I have all I want."

"Adorable. However, it gives us a reason to get drunk therefore you're having it."

"Nice." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, we can leave the kids with the boys for the night and go to your place and just drink and talk like old times." Sam took another sip of her bottle eyeing her little sister as she pleaded with her eyes as she rolled hers.

"Alright fine."

"Woo!" Emma said jumping up and hugging her sister. Frankie smiled and got up from the floor.

"Ok, so you girls get to drink and have a grand old time while we stay home and watch the girls?" Raph asked cleaning up the girls plates on the table.

"Yup, that's right daddy." Frankie smirked patting his shoulder.

"How is that even fair?"

"Does it have to be?" Frankie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well yes. This should be an equal marriage." Raph said crossing his arms as well.

"Ok you don't get to read Don's books anymore. And it is a fair marriage. You give me what I want, and I give you…what…you want…" She smirked walking back over to him as she graced her finger along his bicep slowly.

"You sure that's not what you want?" Raph scoffed. Frankie rolled her eyes giving her husband a kiss.

"Want me to show you what I want?" Frankie asked with a mischievous smile.

"Do you two ever have an off switch?" Emma asked looking at them with his disgust.

"They're in love." Sammy said patting her sister's head.

"Yeah, so aren't me and Mikey and you and Leo and you two don't do that."

"We're just really good about it." Sam said with an arched eyebrow. She walked back over to Leo kissing him on the lips softly as the girls made more ew noises as they watched cartoons. Sam eyed glared at them with a smile on her face as she tackled them on the floor blowing raspberries on Harmony's stomach, as Alexia tried to get away. Leo picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. He started kissing the little girl on the head as she tried to squirmed away.

* * *

Samantha and Leonardo went topside as the night came over the city. She sat on the ledge of the building as Leo stood next to her scanning the city with his arms crossed over his plastron. Sam closed her eyes as the wind blew over her face. It was cold and smelt of musky city streets making her think of memories years ago as it made its way through her senses. She smiled looking over at Leo as his stern expression made a shiver crawl up her spine.

"Slow night." She said softly as Leo broke out of his daze nodding his head. She spun on the ledge putting her feet on the roof top as she stood up, putting her arms around him. "What's going on Aoiro?" Leo smirked as he took his eyes away from the skyline and on hers. She smiled kissing his lips softly pulling back slowly and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just, thinking."

"About…?"

"You. Us. This City." He sighed looking back at the skyline. She leaned up kissing his neck as he closed his eyes off of the bright lights to the feeling tingling over his skin from her lips pressing against his sensitive skin. He felt her lips pinch and pull away slowly from it as she pressed her lips once more; using her teeth to clenched the skin on the side of his neck. "Now all I can think about is you in bed." He said softly. She smiled against his neck leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

"Ah ha. So my evil plan has work. Excellent." He opened his eyes slowly raising an eye ridge to her as she shrugged. "What? I'm working on my bad guy act. It'll come in handy when Jordon and Donnie rule the world." She said walking out of his grasp. His hand slipped out of hers as she turned slowly walking to the fire escape that lead to her window. "You coming? I really don't wanna start without you." She smirked as she took the first step down. He smiled walking towards her as a scream echoed out throughout the alleyways below. Leo's head darted over his shoulder as Sam ran over to the ledge looking over the side. "There!" She said pointing to a group of men dragging a woman to a white unmarked van. "Why are they always those kinda vans? Have you noticed? Big and always white….It's weir…hey!" Leo grasped her bicep pulling her with him to jump a roof top.

"You're hanging around Mikey way too much." Leo said over his shoulder as they ran to jump another roof top, landing on the building the white van parked in front of.

"What are they doing? They got her in there, now their just waiting." Sam said crouching down as her and Leo looked over the scene. A black figure walked out of the building along with two others as Samantha narrowed her eyes to try and focus. The person in black turned to talk to the two people behind them for a moment before slipping off their hood. Her short black hair flowed in the wind off her neck as the black figures before her bowed and entered the van.

Leonardo could hear Samantha's breathing from beside him. He slowly looked over at her as her eyes were locked on the women's shadow. Sam started to get up as Leo kept her in crouching position. She glared over at him as he shook his head.

Finally the women turned around and Leonardo could see her eyes tear into his. A small smile played at her lips as she looked over her shoulder saying something. The van left as she was left on the sidewalk alone. She had no katanas or Foot Ninja around her, she was alone. Sam slowly rose to her feet as did Leo. He kept a hand on hers as Karai's eyes met their hands together and narrowed slightly.

A black truck passed slowly through the alleyway as it went through the street. Once the vision was no long obstructed Karai was gone. Samantha looked around the roof tops and alleyways around her dropping Leonardo's hand. She growled kicking a heating vent as Leo sighed going over to her side.

"She was unarmed and alone. I wouldn't have let you kill her, not like that." Leo said softly. Sam narrowed her eyes snatching her hand away from him as he slowly grazed it along her skin.

"She was right there! I've done more to people who have done less than she has and I've had no problem dropping them from where they stood. Alone and unarmed. Who cares! She has done enough damage for that not to matter!" Sam said walking away from Leo and jumping a roof top. He narrowed his eyes on her as he followed grasping her biceps and turning her towards him.

"So you'd give up your honor just like that, just for some revenge kill that doesn't matter anymore! Just because years ago when you were young and stupid you killed men that have done bad things for money? How is that justified now Samantha? With haunting memories and dreams. You don't think I know when you wake up from one of them? I'm right there next to you! They're finally going away. After ten years, they're finally going way! I'm not going to let them start again." His eyes moved back and forth over hers rapidly trying to read every expression flashing through them making sure to catch everyone.

Her stomach fell to the thought of him knowing what she has seen, what she has done. She dropped her head as his arms still clung around her. He pulled her body closer to his as he saw a tear drop to the concrete at her feet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as tears steamed soundlessly down her face.

"She'll have her day my love. Soon enough I have no doubt of that. But, when it's right and won't harm your honor that you spent so long building up again. When you're deep in battle with me by your side to protect you and back you up not matter what. I promise you that." Leo said pulling back from her and looking in her eyes again. A small smile came to her lips as she leaned up kissing him. She opened her arms, keeping her hands at the back of his neck as she pushed his lips tighter against hers. She breathed in deeply through her nose as he opened his mouth on hers, having their tongues mingle together. She pulled herself closer as her arms hugged around his shoulders, having her feet come off the ground.

He put his arms down from her back, clenching onto her thin fabric on her back to her thighs picking her up from the ground and walking her down the fire escape, to her window. He opened it slowly with one arm, pulling her body to his tightly. She smiled as he stepped inside placing her lightly on her bed as he pressed his body in between her legs, meeting his lips with hers again in the moonlight covered room.

* * *

**Commentary:**

I don't think I've ever mentioned this in my old story. Aoiro means blue in Japanese. Or at least thats what I looked up. Which is Sam's nickname for Leo.

Logan Remy is what I plan on naming my little boy for the exact reason I gave to Emma and Mikey. Gambit was always my favorite X-men besides Rogue. (the comic book version not the movie version because she's just an emotional pussy. made me mad.)

I'm sorry for playing favorites when it comes to Leo and Sam's love scenes. I just can't help it! She is kinda bitchin'. haha.

Please keep reading! More adventure and fighting along with some lies and deceit. dun dun dun.


	7. Showers

Emma and Jordon pushed back Samantha's furniture in her apartment as they set up for her bridal shower. They put a big bucket of ice in the kitchen on the counter island along with a mixer and bottles of mixed alcohol.

Jordon hooked up the stereo from years of watching Donatello work with wires and putting together gadgets. Emma went through Sam's CD collection picking out good songs to dance too, pushing an oddment to the side of the room with her hip.

* * *

"Frankie really, I don't think we need this much food for a girls night do you?" 

"Um hello! Have you met your sister? I swear she eats more than Mikey sometimes." Frankie chuckled as the bag boy rang them in. He smirked at them as Sam smiled back tucking her long lightened brunette hair behind her ear.

"Having a party tonight girls?"

"She's gettin' married." Frankie said nudging Samantha.

"Oh yeah, who's the lucky fella?" The guy asked handing the bags to Frankie.

"Giant turtle." Frankie said with a smile as she walked towards the door. Sam's jaw dropped in shock as she looked at Frankie to quiet her and back at the boy as a smile came to her face from his multiple expressions. She caught up with Frankie outside as she walked down the street. "Ah man, I never get over that." Frankie chuckled. Sam rolled her eyes nudging her.

They made their way back to the apartment as Sam stopped looking around at the streamers and opened space. Her sofa and coffee table moved to the side of the room. Music playing as Emma danced around the living room, holding a giggling Logan in her arms. Jordon smiled from the open floor watching her baby sister.

"What did you two do?"

"AUNTIE SAMMY!" Emma said bouncing over with Logan as he giggled more. Now at twelve weeks, little Logan is getting more a personality. He smiles a lot more, his giggle and laughter is always coming from his mouth if there isn't his thumb or pacifier occupying it. His hair is bright blonde as his eyes turned more of a green than blue. His strength is building up as he can hold his head up on his own along with his bottle.

Samantha took her nephew in her arms blowing raspberries on his stomach, and talking baby talk to him. She started kissing his cheeks as he giggle gripping onto her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow…Logan's grip o' death!" Sam said as Emma took him with a giggle.

"He gets that from his daddy." She said as she started kissing her little boy. "Yes he does."

"Speakin' of daddy's, when is he gonna come pick up little wolverine?" Frankie asked setting the bags of food on the kitchen table. Emma smirked and put Logan in his cradle holding a pacifier in his mouth until his eyes became droopy.

"Casey and April took the girls to the park while the guys kidnapped Leo for something?"

"At least we don't have to worry about strippers." Jordon said as she went into the kitchen.

"You never know. This is New York." Frankie said with a shrug.

"Yeah, New York. Not Nevada." Samantha chuckled as she opened a beer handing it to Frankie. "Besides, I don't think anyone was as good as a stripper as you were _Cinnamon_." Sam said whispering Frankie's nickname in her ear as she passed her.

"Cinnamon huh? Mikey calls me Candy sometimes." Emma smirked as she twirled her blonde hair in her finger.

"Fantastic." Jordon said rolling her eyes.

"It is." Emma winking at her older sister. Jordon made a disgusting face as Sam laughed mussing up her hair.

"Aww, come on Jordon. Donnie doesn't have any pet names for you?"

"Just Velma when I wear my glasses." She shrugged.

"Velma?" Emma repeated taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, from Scooby Doo. The chick with the glasses." Frankie said handing Samantha another beer as she already finished her first one. Sam took it putting it down since she was only half way through her first. "Come on catch up."

"It's only five o'clock." Sam chuckled.

"You mean the fat chick?" Emma asked.

"Thanks Em." Jordon said rolling her eyes.

"What? I didn't give you the nickname!"

"I'm sure Donnie meant it as the fact that Jay is smart and wears thick rim glasses. She's the skinniest out of all of us."

"Well, she hasn't had two girls." Frankie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and I just had a baby!" Emma said pointing towards Logan as he slept. Samantha chuckled as she clanked bottles with Jordon.

* * *

"So this is it?" Leonardo asked as he looked at his brothers on the roof tops of New York City. The wind gushed through their bandannas as the eldest question their night of 'going out like old times'. 

"Well, this is what we used to do Leo." Donnie said with a shrug.

"C'mon there hasta be somethin' goin' on tonight." Raph said sitting on the ledge as he scanned the streets for something more than just screams or scuffles. Sometimes the action was happening behind the scenes. Samantha taught him that.

"I think we should go check on the girls." Mikey said with a little uneasiness in his voice.

"Still missin' Logan? It'll pass." Raph said patting his little brother on the shoulder. He remembered the first couple of nights going back on patrol when Frankie felt better after Harmony was born. He went top side and his thoughts always remained in the sewers. He wanted nothing more than to run home and check to see if Harmony was still breathing. He remembered going into her room at night, using one of Frankie's compact mirrors and seeing the fog from his baby's breath to quiet his uncertainty.

"I just….Yeah." Mikey sighed with a slight smirk.

"Let's go to Sam's apartment. That's where Jordon told me they were having it." Donnie said jumping down from the upper level he sat on. Leo looked behind him at the skyscrapers in the distance and nodded his head.

"Yeah, they're probably all smashed right now." Raph chuckled putting his arm around Leo's neck and dragging along as he walked. Leo smirked pulling away as he put Raph's arm in a hold.

"Still got that one on you little brother." Leo mocked as he walked ahead.

"Little? I am bigga than you Leo." Raph snorted as he crossed his arms.

"By what? A centimeter?"

"Guys, c'mon! I don't wanna miss the girl's drunkenness. It'll be funny!" Mikey whined as Raph narrowed his eyes on Leo before walking ahead with Mikey and Donnie. Leo smirked following behind.

* * *

"So ok, you're meaning to tell me you two had to do a job where you went undercover as strippers?" Emma chuckled as she was a little over tipsy. She had already fed Logan and gave April some formula when she and Casey came to get him so she could drink. After nine months of not drinking she needed one, desperately. 

Sam nodded her head as she took another shot, sucking the lime that was in her hand. She grimaced at the tangy taste of tequila and then the sour of lime hitting her taste buds at once.

"Yeah." She said in a breath. "I was Vixen Kitty and Frankie was Cinnamon." She laughed patting Frankie on the back as she took a shot.

Music blared in the background, a mixture of dance, pop, rock that Emma filled the multiply CD changer with. Jordon moved her hips a little to the music as she put her head back taking a shot along with her older sister. They both slammed the glass down on the counter, sucking their limes as they tossed them into the bowl with the rest of the juiceless lime skins.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo watched the girls outside Samantha's apartment window for a couple minutes until Raph finally shoved his brothers out of the way opening her window.

He closed it slowly as they didn't even look up at him from her kitchen. He smirked leaning against the separation frame, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"So anyways." Sam started. "We had the guy pointed out so while Cinnamon here was on stage, I had to take the creep to the back to give him a 'show' so to speak." She said lifting her hands as she used air quotations. "So I get him back there and he's all riled up, of course and the music started I dance a little feeling absolutely…" She stopped as noticed Raphael standing there with a smirk on his face. Her jaw dropped as the girls looked up at him, and the others leaning against the counter that separated the living room and kitchen.

"Go on." Raph said with a smirk on his face. Sam still had her mouth open as she turned her head slowly to Leo who looked unreadable. He was sitting up right with his arms crossed as she smiled nervously. "Cinnamon huh?" Raph said pushing his shoulder off the frame and walking over to Frankie. "Wonder why they called you that?" He asked flicking her dark red locks. She shooed his hand away smoothing her hair back down.

"Hi baby." Emma smirked getting up from her seat and walking over to Mikey as she stumbled. He ran forward catching her as she started laughing.

"She hasn't had a drink in awhile." Jordon said watching her light weight little sister. Mikey looked up at her as he straighten Emma out.

"Ya think?" He asked as he sat her back down at the table.

"You were telling a story." Emma said looking over at Sam.

"Y-y-yeah. Anyways." Sam stuttered tearing her eyes away from Leo's and back to her sister. "I felt disgusting about it the whole time but I knew this guy had to be taken down, so putting it behind me I kept on doing what I was doing…"

"Which was?" Leo asked going into the kitchen now as he leaned against the wall. Sam looked over at him as he watched her intently. She cleared her throat of uneasiness and straightened her back out. She never had anyone in her life look at her in the ways Leo could. His eyes that tore into her very soul and made her feel exposed to everything. Like no matter what she was hiding, no matter how good her lie was he'd be able to see through it and her in an instant.

"She was giving the guy a lap dance." Frankie interjected. Sam snapped her head back over to her friend as Frankie stopped mid-swig of her beer looking back at her. "What?" She shrugged as she took a sip a smile slowly playing across her face. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Anyways, I did that and he'd go to touch me and I'd slap his hand away, then I started asking him questions like does he like this does he like that. Then, I ask him if he likes selling guns to bad people and he is like wha…and in mid confusion I snap his neck with my knees." Sam says as she slaps her hand against the table for emphasis.

"You're my hero." Mikey said as Emma shoves him away from her. "What? C'mon your sister or not, that was hot!" Emma went to dispute and shrugged.

"I guess you're right." Mikey looked down at her in shock.

"God I love you." He said kissing her cheek. She giggled kissing him back on the lips.

"She's just drunk Mikey, ask her that again tomorrow." Jordon chuckled as Donnie sat next to her. Emma shrugged again as one of her CDs started to play.

"Ah! I love this song!" Emma said leaning over the table and grabbing Sam's hand and running into the living room with her. "C'mon Vixen let's see what you got!" Emma said putting her arm out and displacing the dance floor to Samantha. Jordon looked over her shoulder with a smile as she got up as well going over with hers sisters.

"Remember the dance offs we used to have at nana's house?" Jordon smirked nudging Sam. She smirked nodding her head.

"The ones we always won?"

"It wasn't fair, you're the oldest and I always had to be paired with Janice and she couldn't dance! I had to save her sorry ass." Emma said rolling her eyes. Jordon and Sam chuckled.

"Even if you guys_ were_ good. Sam and I would still win."

"Why?"

"Because we were the judges remember and whenever you asked when you lost Sam would simply say because she was the oldest, that's why." Jordon laughed as she and Sam pounded fists.

"You two suck. Let's go, right now!" Emma said moving to the middle of the floor. Jordon and Sam looked at each other before shrugging.

"You're on munchkin."

Frankie and the guys all started to form around the outside of the living room to watch as Emma, Jordon and Sam paired off in to twos. Emma pouted and pointed to Frankie.

"Then I get Frankie!" She said as she walked over snatching Frankie's wrist. Frankie looked over at Raph with pleading eyes as he laughed holding up his hands.

"Hey, you're on your own with this one Cinnamon." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

"You _suck_!" She said as she took in front of Jordon and Samantha. "So what are we doing?"

"Dance off." Sam said with a smile. She walked over to Leo sliding her black zip up hoodie from her shoulders. She leaned over the counter as she grazed against his body slightly, leaning back up as her hand moved over his arm. She caught his eyes as he followed her body, a smirk going to the corners of her mouth as she winked at him. He smiled himself watching her walk away. He could tell she was adding a little more swing to her hips as she walked but he didn't care.

He tilted his head slightly admiring her body as she stood in front of her sisters wearing her tight white fitted t-shirt and jeans that seemed to made just for her body type. Her body still looked as it did that day in the jungle as the sunlight shone down on her sweaty, glistening skin. He felt a surge strike through his body as he stood up straighter with a sigh. _This night better be wrapping up soon._

"I hope you know what you're gettin' yourself into Em, Frankie can't dance worth of shit." Raph chuckled from the sidelines. Frankie looked over at him with a glare flipping him off.

"Says you!"

"Ya know, I read somewhere that the way you dance is the way you have sex." Jordon said looking at Frankie.

"Psh…then I'm good." Sam said slapping Jordon five.

"It's true." Leo said nudging his brother. Donnie smiled giving his brother five as well.

"Then that just proves I'm a good dancer." Frankie said still holding out of middle finger for Raph.

"Put it down or I break it off."

"Oh baby you know I love it when you talk dirty." She said with a sarcastically sensual voice. He rolled his eyes trying to mask his smile.

"Rules still the same?" Sam asked flipping through her CDs?

"Yeah!" Jordon said before Emma could.

"Good, I have the prefect song then." Sam smirked at it started playing. Moans and an "oh yeah" came from the speakers as Sam started moving her hips to the music.

"Britney Spears?" Frankie said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, it's perfect." Sam said. "You're up first." She said pointing to Frankie. She narrowed her eyes on Sam as she stalked towards her, slamming her hips back and forth with the movement of her feet coming in contact with the hardwood. She turned around, dropping down to the floor before slowly bringing her body back up as it brushed against Sam's body. Frankie looked over her shoulder with a smirk before rolling her hips a little, spinning and facing Samantha. She moved her hands in her hair messing it around her head as she sung her head around, moving her hips with it as she spun her body in a circle. She bent over flipping her hair back as she rolled her body slowly, gliding her hands up her leg. She walked backwards, shaking her hips as she went, putting her hand out from Emma to tag in.

"Ok, this was a good idea." Raph said leaning against the counter as he took another sip of his beer.

"Amen to that brother." Mikey said clanking his with Raph's as he watched Emma rolled and move her body to the beat of the music. She bent down, kicking her feet up as she did a one handed hand stand, opening her legs for splits and pushing back up to her feet as she spun, bending over in front of Sam and shaking her behind at her a little. She kissed her hand and put it to her backside as she leaned up with the song ended. Frankie wooed as Mikey almost fainted, holding onto the counter. Emma smirked.

"You're using your secret weapon already? Not like you Em. You usually save that for round three." Jordon said as Emma tried to catch her breath.

"Where'd you learn howda do that?" Mikey asked as Emma took a sip of his beer.

"High school. I had a lot of guy friends that break danced." She said in between breaths.

"As in guy friends she means guys she did on the foot ball team." Frankie said leaning over her shoulder. Emma shoved her away.

"No! Guy friends! I've only been with one other guy besides my man right here." She said kissing Mikey with a smile.

"Yeah, not every one's a whore like you Frankie." Sam chuckled as she stretched her legs.

"Speak for yourself_Kitty_." Frankie scoffed as she picked out a song. "Speaking of Kitty…" Frankie said pressing play on the CD. Sam picked her head up to the start of the song. She instantly started shaking her head.

"No, another one."

"Uh, the rules say that you have to dance to the song we chose or you for fit!" Emma said taking a stand next to Frankie. Sam sighed as Jordon shrugged.

"I like this song." Jordon smiled as Cherry Pie by Warrant played through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Las Vegas Strip's Ladies Lounge would love to proudly present." Frankie said turning towards the guys. "The one, the only! Miss, Vixen Kitty!" She said moving out of the way as she smiled shaking her head. "Dance or for fit!" She yelled over the music. Sam rolled her eyes as she started dancing to the music.

Sam went through her routine she remembered from years back during that one job. The way the lights felt as they hit her body. The way the cold metal of the pole felt against her fishnet stocking thighs. She smirked walking over to Frankie as she brought her foot up straight in the air, slowly. She put it over Frankie's shoulder as she pushed down with her muscles so Frankie's body moved down with it. She smirked up at Sam, taking a glance over at Raph as Frankie started moving her hand slowly up Sam's leg to her thigh. Sam smirked, running her hand through Frankie's long hair before pushing away with her foot on her shoulder.

"Ah man…" Raph said looking at his empty bottle in his hand. "I need another beer, tell me what happens!" He says to Mikey as Mikey can't not look away.

"Should I feel wrong that my brothers are gawking at my wife?" Leo asked Donnie. Donnie tilted his head slightly to one side as Leo looked over at him shoving him a bit.

"What…What sorry Leo, what did you say?" Donnie said looking back over at his brother. Leo rolled his eyes as he noticed Sam walking over to him. She took him by the hand as she walked back to the middle of the room slapping Jordon on the hand to tag her in.

"Come on Ninja." She said in a smoky whisper as she pulled Leo with her down the hall to her room.


	8. Rosetta Stone

Samantha woke up with a smirk as she felt Leonardo's body close against hers. She rolled onto her back as his arm fell around her stomach. She took it in her hands kissing his scarred knuckles softly before getting from the bed. He groaned softly in his sleep as he rolled back to his other side. She smiled taking a pin from her night table and putting it in her mouth as she lifted her long brunette hair pinning it up as stands fell to frame her face. She walked into the bathroom as she passing her large walk in closet.

She stopped short looking down at her black locked up chest that was hidden away underneath blankets and sweaters. It was pushed back out of the way, under her hanging clothes. She looked over her shoulder at Leonardo as he still slept soundlessly in her bed. She sighed walking into her closet as she knelt down, pushing sweaters off the box and entering the code to unlock it.

It creaked open as shelves appeared with a various selection of guns and knifes at her disposal. She smirked to herself as she picked up her weapon of choice on many missions. Her Rosetta stone, she called it as she held the metal, shimmering pistol in her hand. She opened the cartridge to make sure it was empty as she pressed her finger to the trigger. The sweet sound of the click made her heart leap and her stomach twist. She felt her heart beat start to race and realized once again why she did it for so many reasons. The rush, the feeling, better than sex sometimes. She looked into the hallway as she saw Leo's body still lying in the sheets. She placed the gun back in his molded place as she pressed a button on the box. The shelves all moved back into place as the cover closed with the high pitch squeal of air being tightly sealed off.

She rose to her feet walking into her bathroom as smile came to her face as she looked into the mirror. She knew the Foot were up to something and she thanked whatever Gods that she saw it that night. She might not hunt for them, she might not even strike if the time seems right for her. But, she'll watch for anything and everything that might come her way. She'll wait and be ready when it comes at her and she'll go at it just as hard and just as fast.

She looked down at her hands as she noticed she was clenching onto the ledge of her sink. She picked her head back up staring at herself in the mirror as she smiled again.

"This time, I finish it." She said to herself softly.

"Finish what?" Leo asked as he walked into her bathroom. She turned around with a smile as he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips against his. He felt her rush of adrenaline as her tongue brushed against his as gripped tighter onto her tank top. She pulled away slowly, grasping his lips in her again with another soft kiss. "Still feeling the effects from last night?"

"Maybe…" She smirked biting her bottom lip as he kissed her again. "I love you." She said kissing him once more. He kissed her back with a smile.

"Finish what?" He asked again as she looked up at him. She leaned back slowly as he raised an eye ridge. "You can't distract me that easily Sam." He said with a chuckle. She smiled pulling out of his grasp as she turned the sink on to brush her teeth. "Are you going to tell me?" She looked at him in the mirror as she still remained silent. "You know sooner or later I'm going to find out and when and if it's something I'm not going to like you know I'll be mad." He said crossing his arms. She spit out the tooth paste rolling her eyes.

"We don't want that do we?" She scoffed rising off her tooth brush and walking out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall as Leo still followed her.

"Just tell me Samantha." He sighed.

"Ah, dude, stop yelling." He heard Mikey's raspy voice say as he walked down the stairs holding his head.

"Rough night?" Sam asked as she followed Mikey into the kitchen. He sat down at the table as she slid a bottle of Advil across the table. She filled a cup of ice water handing it to him as she looked up ever now and again at Leonardo who stared at her. "What?"

"Tell me."

"Later."

"Stop screaming at one another." Mikey grumbled into the table. Sam smiled rubbing his head. "After you two lame people went to 'sleep', we all stayed up and Frankie convinced me to play shot for shot with her. She won, I threw up." Mikey said taking a sip of the water. Sam tried not to laugh as Leo didn't react at all. She rolled her eyes taking Leo's hand as she walked into the living room.

"Help me move this back." She said pushing her couch. He went on the side with her as he moved her out of the way pushing it himself. "I was just talking to myself about something Leo." She sighed at his pushy disposition.

"About what?" He asked as he positioned the couch back in the center of the room.

"If, when the time comes and I am faced with Karai again, along with you and your brothers and we fight. How I am not going to let her get away again, that I am going to finish what I should have that night in the warehouse." Sam said crossing her arms. Leo looked up at her from leaning on the couch. He nodded his head slowly.

"And that's the whole truth?" He asked eyeing her over. She nodded her head walking over to him and placing his face in her hands.

"You've told me before how you felt about this and I respect that and I know you're doing it because you care and I love you for that." She said kissing him. "But know, when I am with Karai with you by my side she is mine to take down." He nodded his head slowly with a sigh.

"I realize that love. C'mon, help me move the coffee table." He said stepping out of her grasp. She kept her hands up for a moment for dropping them with a sigh, helping him pick the coffee table up and move it in front of the couch. Leo picked his head up looking behind him as the bathroom door opened with Jordon stumbling out of it. She tried to smooth down her messy hair as Samantha stood up straight putting her arms across her chest with an amused face.

"You slept in the bathroom?"

"More like passed out." Jordon corrected through pained words. Donnie leaned against the bathroom door frame for a moment before emerging into the hallway. Sam covered her mouth from a laugh, disguising it with a cough as Don looked up at her.

"Don't even start." He said holding up a hand. Sam and Leo both held their hands up in defense as they turned away with muffled laughter.

"You guys forget." Sam called from the kitchen as she put two glasses of ice water on the counter separating the living room and kitchen. "You're not young like you once were. Take Mikey for example. There was a time when he could finish off a whole rack of beer all by himself and be right as rain in the morning. Now, older and a father he's the perfect reflection of what getting older does to your body."

"Don't you people have a volume adjuster?" Mikey said holding his head in his hands. Donnie smirked as he took a sip of his water. They all turned their heads as Raphael jogged down the stairs walking into the kitchen. He looked down at Mike with a smile patting him on the shoulder.

"How's it goin' Mikey? Still hear the rinin' bells?" He chuckled pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"How are you not like them?" Leo asked as Raph leaned against the counter.

"Frankie and I didn't last much long than you two did." He said with nudge as he went back up stairs.

"Mornin'." Casey said as he walked through the door with Harmony and Alexia bursting through the door. Eliza clung to Casey's leg as he swung her into the apartment. April smiled as she walked passed Casey, picking up Eliza and going into the kitchen. Everyone grumbled an incoherent hello as Leo and Sam smiled.

"They had a rough night." Sam said as April sat at the table next to Mikey with Eliza on her lap, shyly hiding her face in her mother's shirt.

"Uncle Mikey, Uncle Mikey!" Alexia bounced as she tugged on his arm. He picked his head up slowly grasping the little girl by the arms to settle her.

"You know what would be a totally fun game babe?" He asked as Alexia's eyes beamed nodding her head. "Remember where mommy's old room is?"

"Yeah!" Harmony said as she joined in the conversation on the other side of Mikey.

"Alright, awesome. Go up there this is going to take both of you! Go up there and just scream and yell really loud, close the door first! And then come back down here and Auntie Sam and April will give you guys Oreos. Alright?" They both nodded their heads and ran to the stair case.

"I want Oreos." Eliza said softly as Sam smiled kneeling next to her.

"How about pancakes instead Lizabean?" She smiled and jumped into Sam's arms as she picked her up with a hug.

"You're evil." Jordon smirked as Mikey put his head back down on a table.

"They're evil for breading." He grumbled into the table.

* * *

Raphael settled himself back in the warm sheets of his wife's old bed. The bed that held so many memories of their nights going through the city and taking down every creep that came there way, then back here to this bed, in these sheets to work out their left over adrenaline rush. She smiled moving closer against his body as he kissed her on the head. 

"This is nice. We should tell Casey and April to take the girls more often." Raph said as Frankie shook her head.

"No. I'd miss them too much."

"True, but it's good for them to get out of the lair and be outside." Frankie nodded her head as she started falling back to sleep. Raph started sliding his hand down the front of her body slowly as she stopped him. "Didn't you have enough last night?" She asked squirming against his body as he pressed against her more.

"I never get enough." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck, moving her hair off it. She closed her eyes as a small moan came from her lips from him sliding his hand down her front sliding his finger tips underneath the soft fabric of her panties.

Her door sung open as the girls screams and yells filled the quiet room. Harmony slammed the door shut as Alexia climbed on the mattress bouncing up and down screaming "wake up wake up!"

Raphael growled grabbing the little girl and tossing her over his shoulder. Harmony started hitting him in his plastron as he looked down, rolling his eyes and picked up the girl putting her under his arm on his side.

"Thanks daddy." Frankie smirked as she laid back down on the bed. Raph raised an eye ridge as he flipped Alexia over his shoulder on the bed as she landed on Frankie. She giggled uncontrollably as Frankie groaned trying to calm her. "Wanna nap baby?"

"No! Uncle Mikey promised us Oreos if we did this." Frankie's eyes narrowed as Raph was already out the door. Emma moved out of the way as Raphael stormed down the hall pass her bedroom door.

"Ok…Good morning to you to." She said as she watched him walk down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen slamming his hand down on the table in front of Mikey, as his little brother nearly fell of his chair.

"I'll give you some fuckin' Oreos." Raph said as Mikey held up his hands, wincing at the light.

"Dude, c'mon man I'm already dying here. Mercy. I call uncle, really." He said covering his eyes with his arm. Raph smirked.

"You're right, watchin' this is better than beatin' you up."

"There's my little man." Emma said as walked into the living room kneeling down in front of the couch where he was sleeping in his car seat. "Was he alright?"

"He was a little price." April said running her hand over Logan's sleeping face. "These three on the other hand." She said turning around and putting her hands on her hips as Eliza and Sam licked the spoon for the pancakes.

"I think your girls are corrupting her." Casey smirked as Raphael who shrugged.

"She's just shy, there's nothing wrong with being shy." Sam said as she nuzzled her nose against Eliza's face as she giggled.

"Shy? Is that what we're callin' it now?" Casey said with an arched eyebrow as he unpacked Logan's diaper bag.

"If I remember correctly a boy I knew when he was younger was the shyest kid on the block. I had to drag you out for you to play with me." Sam said as Casey's jaw dropped to the embarrassing memory.

"Oh yeah strong and power vigilantly?" April said as she walked passed him into the kitchen. She laughed as Sam joined in.

"You were shy like me daddy?" Eliza asked as Casey smirked from her little voice.

"Yeah baby, I was. Auntie Sammy was more like Harmony and Alexia."

"So we're gonna be friends like you?" Sam smiled as Casey nodded his head.

"Best friends." Sam said as she handed Eliza over to Casey.

* * *

As the day progressed the girls made their way back down to their home in the lair. Emma put Logan down for another nap as Alexia and Harmony ran to play. 

Splinter welcomed the little ones back to their home as he moved through the girls with hugs and kisses. Frankie and Emma smiled as they were next to get the hugs and kisses from the elder rat.

"It's such a wonderful feeling to have such young sprites back into this home once again." Splinter said as Emma took his hand in hers helping him back to his room.

"So are you guys going topside again tonight?" Mikey asked as he got a piece of cold pizza from the fridge. Frankie shrugged as Raphael took a seat at the table.

"I miss them, I'm gonna stay in and play." Frankie smiled as she kissed Raph on the head. "You can go out with Case if you want."

"No, I think I might stay in too."

"Good, because I would have missed you." Frankie said with a smile as she slid her body down Raph's onto his lap. Mikey rolled his eyes getting up from the table as Alexia and Harmony already took over the television.

"Daddy, someone wants to see you…" He heard Emma's sweet voice call from his room. He smiled jumping up and running towards the stairs.

* * *

Leonardo and Samantha stayed at her apartment as Donatello and Jordon took Emma's old room. 

Sam sat at her computer desk as she went over old files landing on Andy's and Zander's. They had been teamed up before a couple of times like her and Frankie were. Zander was always more the cautious one while Andy just liked to shot at things. Reasoning behind her never liking to partner him on missions.

She shook her head at the millions of memories rushing through it. The ones where he always ruined a mission because of his tough guy act and never thinking things through. She heard someone walking down the hallway as she looked over her shoulder at her sister walking in.

"What are you doing?"

"Researching."

"For what?" Jordon asked as she leaned over her shoulder. Sam smirked and brought up flies on arrests to people who were wearing Foot outfits. Jordon nodded her head she looked over them. "Where's Leo?" She asked turning her head towards her sister with a raised brow as Sam sighed.

"Doing katas in my room. I'm not doing anything bad." Sam said closing out of the program. "I'm just…"

"Researching?" Jordon asked crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Sam said getting up from the chair. "Don't you have school or something?"

"Not usually on Saturdays no." Jordon chuckled as Sam walked passed her.

"You're a smart ass." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen with Jordon following.

"And you're in denial."

"About what?"

"Alright I don't know this side of you too well to make up my own thesis on it, however I do know my sister and my sister would be dwelling about something that she wasn't able to do right. You always have to be perfect and do everything in a precise manner and if that gets jeopardized or messed up you freak out."

"I do not." Sam said getting a cup from the cabinet.

"Oh no? Remember in sixth grade when Emma broke your science project that you knew and everyone else knew you were going to get an A on?"

"Yeah I was mad, so what anyone would have been mad at that."

"Do you remember the following year? You pulled all nighters doing a bigger and better project and anytime someone got near it you flipped."

"I wanted an A." She shrugged as Jordon rolled her eyes.

"You're missing my point."

"What's your point." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"You failed with Karai. You let her get away now all you think about is getting to her again and getting to the whole Foot organization again and bring them down. It's not even about Karai alone anymore. You want them all."

"They deserve it. They've put our boyfriends, well my husband now, through a lot in their lives. I think that's saying enough to take them down." Sam said taking a sip of her juice. Jordon walked around the table.

"It has nothing to do with you?" Jordon asked.

"No. A little, but I mean point is they have to stop. I am not going to be able to do this alone I know that and I a lot of what I am planning in my head self-consciously is without the guys there but I know, I know in my heart that if I do this alone something will happen, and it'll be big and bad and I can't put that on them. Not after everything. I need them with me, but I also need their blessing."

"You don't think Leo will give it to you?"

"I don't know if Leo knows that I'm trying to help and not just doing this for revenge."

"Aren't you?"

"No. Not anymore. I mean a few months ago, yes. But, I know how much that would hurt him and I can't do that not now."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Go on patrol tonight, see what happens. If there's any movement than we'll wait and scope it out. Other than that, I'm not going in until I have everyone with me."

"Just don't harm mine alright? I kinda like him." Jordon said as she walked back upstairs.


	9. Eye for an Eye Foot for a Foot

Samantha braced her leg on the ledge of the roof top along side her best friend since younger years scanning the streets below her. Casey kept his hand gripping onto the handle of his bat as his metal hockey mask shimmered against the moonlight.

"So why not ask Leo?"

"Because, he won't understand."

"He won't? So it's better to do this behind his back?"

"It's not behind his back Casey."

"Alright, his shell then."

"Cute."

"Sam, really. I mean me of all people shouldn't really be talkin' about vengeance here, but I'd never go against somethin' April told me not to do."

"Leo never said not to do it. And he can't tell me what to do."

"Ha, yeah. Tell him that."

"I plan to."

"Ya know, I always thought Raph was the turtle to not piss off but cross Leo and you might as well sign your death wish right…"

"There." Sam said shoving her friend as he furrowed his brow following her pointed finger.

"Where?"

"There, right there!" She said shaking her hand as it pointed at a white unmarked van down an alleyway across the street, two roof tops away.

"The van? Probably a delivery."

"Yeah…of what." Sam said arching her brow. Casey smirked under his mask as he followed his friend as she jumped the next roof. She landed on the roof right across the street from the van, crouching down as Casey followed.

They sat for a moment watching the van as Casey darted his head up and down the street a few times. No moment was made until the club door in front of the van opened up as Foot Ninja filed out holding boxes in their hands. Sam furrowed her brow trying to read what was on them. They loaded the van, getting in the back themselves as it started and took off down the alleyway. Sam watched it turn the corner as she jumped to her feet leaping the gap between the streets and landing on a fire escape, climbing up the latter to the roof. She ran over to the ledge as she watched the van turn down another side street. She growled under the blowing wind as she turned to jump as she fell back from running into someone. Stumbled back, shaking out her dizziness and pushing her hair back as Leonardo stood with his arms crossed glaring down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Sam shot back getting to her feet.

"Looking for you."

"Are you coming? They're getting away, if we track them we…"

"No."

"No? They're right there Leo, movement! The white van! The Foot! I saw them, we can…"

"No." He said against keeping his same stance. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder as the van disappeared around a corner. "How many more times are we going to have this discussion?"

"I'm not your brothers! You don't tell me what I can and cannot do Leonardo! I need to stop this."

"Why?"

"Why? Because we know what the Foot are capable of! They're planning something and we should…"

"We should what? Wait and see if it's something to concern ourselves with? Or keep watching over them putting ourselves in danger?"

"At least we'll know ahead of time if it is something we can prevent!"

"And if it's not?"

"Than our patrols go back to the same as they've always been." She shrugged. He shook his head as Casey leaned against the ledge.

"Ya know, if I can add just one thing." Casey said lifting his hand. He pushed his mask up wiping his hand over his sweat covered face. "We know the Foot are big baddies, we get that. And those guys you used to work for are undercover for them right now and you just want a piece of the action."

"No." Sam said crossing her arms. "I want to know why they're undercover because if that is the case then something is wrong."

"You quit." Leo said stepping closer to her. "Or was that just another one of your covers?" He asked as she narrowed her eyes on him. She shoved him away from her as she ran, leaping over to the next roof top. Casey grimaced as Sam left, leaning up from the ledge and patting Leo's shoulder.

"Ya know man, she loves you she'd do anythin' for ya. But, her life style has changed drastically in the past couple years. She ate, drank and breathed that life style she had so much that she ignored her family and her best friend. So, maybe you should take it easy on her." Casey shrugged as Leo nodded his head. "She only knows two things, lovin' you and fightin'. Think of it that way." He shrugged as Leo turned towards his human friend with a small smirk. "C'mon man, you need a beer." He said patting Leo's shoulder again as he coaxed him to turn with him.

* * *

Samantha jumped down, placing her black hoodie over her head as she put her hands in her pockets walking along the streets. She kept her eyes narrowed as she held her head down watching her feet under her as she walked. People nudging her shoulder as she passed them, muffled 'hey watch it' and 'fuck you' echoed in her ears as she kept her pace. She looked up noticing a bar ahead of her. She smirked running across the street as stepping inside. 

She took the hood from her head as people watched her carefully. She moved her katana strap to her front as she walked up to the bar counter, waiting for someone to help her.

"What'll it be?" A young blonde hair girl said, piercing in her septem, and snake bites on her bottom lip. Sam smiled leaning in as the girl did as well.

"Is Joe around?" She said as the girl smiled.

"Hey Joey! Someone here for ya!" She called back as she poured a shot of Captain. "Here baby, he's in a bad mood might need this to help ya." She winked as a large tattooed man came from the back.

"Who the fuck is it?" He asked throwing a dis rag over his black, cut off sleeved shirt. His eyes windened as they landed on Samantha, with a smirk on her face.

"How's it goin' Joe." She said as he walked up to her.

"What are you doin' here? Didn't you…"

"Not in a mood for explainin' that alright. Now, you got some information?"

"Information?"

"Yeah…'bout this gang, call themselves the Foot?" She asked as she leaned against the counter more. He shifted nervously looking around the place before he opened the hatch door on the side letting her in. He motioned for her to follow him into the back as she did. She leaned against a rack of beer as he sighed rubbing his hand over his shaved head.

"What the fuck do you know 'bout the Foot Nix?"

"Member Zander and Andy?"

"Yeah, those jokers, what 'bout 'em?"

"They're undercover for 'em right now. Thought maybe my eyes and ears of New York would know what for."

"I don't know yet, they haven't come in for a couple weeks now. I heard they have made little to no contact with base. It's not good." He sighed crossing his arms. Sam furrowed her brow as she ran her hand through her hair in thought. "I do know about those Purple Dragon thugs. Some operation with 'em. Apparently they've both been keepin' tabs on one another for some years now, workin' on jobs together. Like a new formed gang, just bigger."

"That's not good." Sam said raising her brow.

"Yeah, they're a couple gangs away from ownin' his damn city." Sam sighed nodding her head as she reached over patting Joe on the arm.

"Thanks man, 'preciated it."

"No problem Nix. You need to keep tabs on this you just come by and let me know."

"Will do."

"Night." The girl behind the counter said to Sam with a sweet smile as Sam returned it with a wink.

"Night."

* * *

"So wait…the Dragon's and the Foot?" Frankie said leaning on the counter in a hushed voice as the lair was dark, only the light from the TV illuminating the space before the couch. Sam nodded her head. "Shit Sam. This is like big." 

"No kidding." Sam said leaning against the kitchen table.

"So…what? We just gonna sit by and watch it…"

"Fuck no." Sam said narrowing her eyes. "I'm not standing by and letting this happen. I'm telling the guys. They wanna help good, they don't I do it myself."

"Sam, you can't just…"

"Andy and Zander are there, that's more than enough help."

"If they're not dead." Frankie said with a wince as Sam sighed with a nod. She shot her head over towards the stairs as she heard someone walking down them. Frankie pressed her lips together in quiet as watched Raphael come into the small light in the room. She looked away as Sam crossed her arms watching him.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked with a yawn as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Hi to you too." She said with a slight chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, where's Leo?" He asked going into the fridge and taking out a can of soda. Sam shrugged as he looked at her for a response. "You dunno?" She shook her head slowly as he looked at Frankie as she kept her contact with the floor. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Sam said with a shrug.

"Fuck that nothin'." He said crossing his arms.

"We were just talking." Sam smiled as Raph narrowed his eyes going back from Sam to his wife. "It's late, and I should let you two get back to_maritals_." She said waving her hand as she rolled her eyes. She went towards the stairs as Frankie picked her head up looking over at Raphael as he kept his arms crossed glaring at her.

"What?" She asked as he looked her up and down. "What?" She asked again a little more irritated than before. He shrugged and went to the couch sitting down. She followed him with narrowed eyes, sitting next to him as her body brushed against his. "You really wanna talk about it now? It's three in the mornin'. Sam'll tell us all tomorrow." Frankie sighed cuddling closer to Raph as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"It is important." Frankie nodded her head. "Is it bad?" She hesitated and nodded her head again.

* * *

Sam stopped as she head feet splashing in the shallow water of the sewer. She crouched down in the darkness waiting for the passer as she placed her hand on the hilt of her katana. She saw Leonardo walk through the shadow as she narrowed her eyes. 

"_He's coming home now? Where the hell has he been?_" She asked herself as she stood from her position clearing her throat. He took his blade from his strap pointing it fiercely at her ready to attack as she walked slowly from the shadows.

"Did I frighten you_ninja_." She asked crossing her arms over her chest as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"I was thinking and you're quiet when you want to be." He said slipping the blade back in its hold.

"Where have you been?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He said stepping closer to her.

"I went to get information then here to talk to Frankie." She said in an even tone. He shook his head walking back towards the way of his home. "What not lecture?" She called as he stopped turning around.

"Do you want one?" He asked in a low tired tone. They stood apart from one another as she let out a sigh shaking her head.

"This is ridiculous." She said throwing her hands up. "Why are we fighting?"

"Because you can't seem to let go of the past." He said in an irate tone. She narrowed her eyes.

"You can't seem the grasp the concept that this is my life! Not something you can just control and hold as something you own! I am my own person and I can make my own decisions!"

"They are the wrong ones!"

"You only believe that because you can't seem to get it that I can take care of myself!"

"I never said you couldn't. I know you can, I've seen you do it. What I can't seem to get is what your obsession is with the Foot and going after them! It's not even your fight! You have little to no history with them, or what you've seen them do to _your_ family! I have! I've lived through it and fought against it!" He screamed as his voice echoed through the narrow piping, his breathing heavy in his chest.

"Maybe that's the reason why I'm so pissed at you for not caring! You have more reasons to be passionate about ending this and you do nothing about it!"

"Because I don't let it drive me like you are! I have self control in the matters of fighting and only do so when needed to protect what is mine!"

"So why can't I protect you?!" She said as she now to settle her breaths from anger. They both stood, watching the other intently as their chest rose and fell to their rapid breathing. "I just want to protect you Leo…" She said softening her voice as the true reasoning behind all her research, all her thrive to find Karai seeped it way to her surface. "I want to be with you, be your wife, have your children. I can't do that knowing _she_ could at any moment ruin that for you. If she ever had the slightest chance to do so, she would and you know it." She said as tears started to burn behind her eyes. She dropped her head as Leo walked over to her slowly. He placed his hand on her shoulder as she placed her hand to her face. The soft caress of his hand down her arm was too much for her to hold together any longer as she started to cry into her palm. He pulled her body into his as she placed her head at the nape of his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "I love you." She said softly into his skin as he nodded his head. He reached down for the back of her legs scopping her up in his arms. She kept her head down against his shoulder as he walked to the lair.

He placed her body onto his soft mattress as he went around the room lighting candles. She looked up at him, wiping away the tears moist on her cheeks as she slipped off her katana strap and sweat shirt, placing them neatly on the floor.

She watched him move around his room as he walked over to her placing his hand on the soft curve of her cheek. She smiled against his palm as he laid her back on his bed, kissing her forehead. He moved his lips down slowly, kissing the bridge of her nose then the tip as he kissed her cheek, going over to the other, then landing on her lips. He grazed his against her at first, not letting her get the satisfaction of his kiss just yet. He moved his lips away from her sucked in breath, as his hand glided down the curve of her waist. His hot breath washed against her cheek, down to her neck and back up as she opened her eyes looking into his. The light from the candles letting her see the brown and gold specks running through his eyes as she danced hers over his. She sighed breathing him in as he pressed his lips down against hers, tightly, having her clenched onto the muscle on his shoulders.


	10. Coffee and Dounts

"Uncle Leo, Uncle Leo!" Alexia's little voice says as she bounces at the foot of Leonardo's bed. Samantha groaned as she turned on her back looking at the little girl, whose curly locks bounced with her movements.

"Auntie Sammy!" She exclaimed as she jumped on Samantha's stomach, having Sam _oof_ in pain.

"Hi little one." She said with a grimace moving the hair from the little girl's face.

"Where Uncle Leo?" She asked picking up the covers where Leo would be laying. Sam smiled taking the little girl's hand.

"In the dojo."

"He always in da dojo." She pouted crossing her arms. "Harmony said that I should learn katawna 'cause they be easier than daddies would."

"I think that you can learn whatever you want. But, you're still too young. Meditation first." Samantha said with a smirk kissing her niece's cheek, snorting back a laugh and moving her head as the little beauty in her arms giggled. Sam got up as Alexia jumped on her back for a piggyback ride. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast." Sam said propping the little girl higher on her back as she clung around Sam's neck.

Sam smiled running down the hall, spinning around in circles as the little girl giggled. She made her way to the stairs bouncing with every step. Raphael and Frankie sat at the table looking tired as Frankie held her head up with her hand as her elbow braced on the table. Raphael leaned back in his chair as he spun his coffee mug, picking his head up as his heard the familiar giggle of his little girl.

"Lose something?" Sam smirked as she let Lexi slid off her back.

"She wouldn't let us even if we tired." Frankie yawned as the little girl jumped on the couch. "She's been up since earlier than Leo."

"Wow…" Sam said looking over her shoulder at the little girl. Frankie nodded her head as Sam sat down at the table. Frankie ran her hand through her messy red hair as she placed her hand on her cheek to hold it up.

"So?" Raphael said looking at both of them as they picked their heads up slowly.

"So what?" Frankie asked in yawn.

"What is this important thing you wanted to tell us?" He said throwing his arms towards Sam. She sighed looking towards the dojo.

"Give me a minuet." She said getting from the table as she walked in the alcove towards the dojo.

"She betta tell us, or I'm gonna tell Leo." Raph said crossing his arms. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Sam'll know what's best, just hold ya horses Big Red." She said patting his arm as she got up and joined her little girl on the couch.

"Hey." Sam said softly as Leo braced his legs in a stance. His arms flexed as he gripped the hilts of his katanas out in front of him. His eyes focused and hard on the spot in front of him he had been fighting. He leaned up straight as he turned his head towards her, letting the intensity drop from his expression.

"Hey." He said nodding his head slightly.

"I have something I need to tell everyone, can you join us please?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Don, Mikey get down here." She said knocking on the lab door softly as Mikey opened his and Emma's door walking down, Emma following shortly after with Logan in her arms.

"What is it?" Donnie asked as he leaned on the back of the couch. Sam ran her hand through her hair as she looked up at Leo shortly than back down.

"It seems as though the Foot and Purple Dragons are joined together." Sam said picking her head up as the eyes were on her. Emma's eye went wide as Frankie nodded her head.

"And?" Raph said crossing his arms. She furrowed her brow for a moment and looked towards the turtle brothers as they all gave her the same expression, waiting for more. She shrugged.

"That's…That's it." She said as Frankie looked at them in the same confused expression.

"Is that not enough for ya?" She asked leaning against the table.

"Well, we already knew this. We've known it for some time." Donnie said with a shrug.

"Oh…" Sam said. "Well, ok then."

"Maybe next time you should inform us of your so called 'eyes and ears' of the city. I'm sure we'll know more." Leo said before turning and leaving for the dojo. Sam narrowed her eyes slightly.

"There is activity." Mikey spoke up. "Dudes, maybe they're up to something?"

"What are you sayin'?" Raph said eyeing his little brother as he shrugged.

"I think we should go and see what's going down."

"Mikey does have a point." Donnie spoke up.

"If nothing else at least scope it out." Frankie shrugged. Raph looked over at Leo as he looked towards Sam.

"We go together." He said finally crossing his arms over his plastron. Sam nodded her head.

"Ah man, it can be like old times!" Mikey exclaimed punching Donnie in the arm. Donnie arched an eyebrow rubbing the sore spot.

Leonardo and Samantha raced beside each other as they made their way to the new Purple Dragon headquarters. They stopped as neither of them had broken a sweat from their half way across town run. Michelangelo came up behind them as Frankie and Raphael was next.

"Alright Donnie, when I give the signal meet at the docks." Sam said to her ear piece.

"Got it boss." Donnie said over the head phones from the battle shell. She smirked dropping her hand as she looked over her shoulder at Frankie.

"So…we just waitin' out?" Mikey asked as he leaned against the roof top ledge. Frankie shrugged as Sam nodded her head.

"It's too risky to just go in there. We need to wait and actually see something first Mikey. Once there's movement, we go in." Sam said with an intense look on her face.

"Awesome, so it's a stake out?"

"Kinda." Sam smirked as Mikey looked around him.

"Where's the coffee and donuts?" He said as Raph smacked him upside the head. "Ow..."

"Wait…" Sam said as she saw someone move towards the front enterence. She put her hands up as she crouched down with everyone following her slowly. She squinted her eyes on the movement in the window as they slid a Foot Solider mask from their head. "Andy." She said with a smirk as Frankie looked towards her.

"Zander will be near by."

"If they're smart. So, most likely not. Andy's up to something and it'll probably end up bad." Sam said watching her ex-partner intently. "Leo, you got those binoculars Donnie gave you?" She asked holding out her hand as she felt the weight of them go on her palm. She smiled putting them to her face as Andy was clearer. He was searching for something on his person as he finally smiled taking it out. He flipped a similar phone open that Samantha once used to report back to base. She sighed shaking her head. "Idiot."

"What, lemme see?" Frankie said as Sam went to give them to her stopping and focusing on something on a higher level.

"Wait." Sam said softly as she bit her lip in concentration. She focused on two Purple Dragons cornering a Foot Solider. They ripped the mask from his face as she gasped seeing Zander being thrown against a wall. She growled moving her direction back down towards Andy as he stayed on the phone. "Ah you idiot do something!" Sam said getting to her feet with anticipation as Frankie followed.

"Should we…"

"No. This is their mission." Sam sighed growling again as Zander got punching in the face. She noticed Andy move quickly as he put his mask back on shoving the phone into a hidden place on himself. He ran upstairs as Sam let out a sigh of relief. She focused on Andy as he walked over towards the Dragons. They turned towards him in a bow as Zander's mouth started to move. Andy walked over to him as he looked to be squaring off his shoulders. Sam furrowed her brow, adjusting the vision to go closer as Andy lifted Zander to his feet. He looked to be pleading, begging. His hands and limbs were trembling as his head started to shake back and forth. Andy lifted his hand as it contacted against Zander's cheek. Sam gasped again as Andy threw his friend, his partner to the ground in an unconscious form.

Frankie stood beside her with wide eyes as her hand went to her mouth to cover it. Raph, Leo and Mikey looked from one another back to the girls as Sam placed her hand slowly to her ear piece.

"Donnie. Meet us at the docks."

"You alright?"

"Yeah…" Sam said as she dropped the binoculars slowly to her side. "That wasn't right. Something…It isn't right. I know it's not, I can feel something. He's…Andy wouldn't just do that." Sam said shaking her head as Frankie turned slowly following the group as they started for the docks.

"Maybe he was trying to remain undercover?" Frankie suggested as Sam shook her head.

"The two of them out of been able to take them out. Zander was scared, he's never scared, not when I saw him." Sam said furrowing her brow. "Something happened that distorted his mind, or some kind of torture that…" Sam stopped clenching her eyes shut as she tired to push away the images that rushed back to her mind.

"Maybe we should wait to talk about the possibilities." Leo said putting an arm around her shoulders. She sighed nodding her head as Frankie brushed her body against Raph's as he hugged it close to him.


	11. Blast from the Past

Emma and Samantha walk through the streets as Emma pushed a baby carriage in front of her. The sun was about to set over the skyscrapers in the distance as Samantha kept her eyes out around her. She furrowed her brow as Emma turned with a smile on her face from playing a game of peek-a-boo with Logon as he giggled through a thin piece of clear plastic over his sun shield. Sam smirked, still not being able to shake a certain feeling. She looked over her shoulder quickly seeing the streets full with people behind her rushing to get home from their long days of work.

"So whaddya think Mikey will say to that?" Emma asked as she kept her smiling face on.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam said taking another quick look over her shoulder as Emma furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Sh…Just, walk ahead of me." Sam said putting her head down as she slowly slid her hoodie up. Emma looked behind her quickly seeing nothing as she fastened her pace with the carriage walking faster. "Go back to the lair, don't look back." Sam said as Emma nodded her head without looking behind her at her older sister. Sam look another quick look over her shoulder as she saw the reasoning of eyes being on her. She narrowed her eyes slowly her pace, waiting for them to catch up to her before her sister.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she lifted her head up higher walking straight ahead. She noticed Emma duck into an alleyway as a smile went to her face.

"Nix!" She heard from behind her as she turned self-consciously at the man running towards her. He had a baseball cap pulled low over his face as she braced herself. She took a quick scan of the area looking above at the roof tops as the last shreds of sunlight seeped from the streets.

Andy ran beside her with a smile on his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Gez, you even walk fast." He said with a slight chuckle as Sam forced a smile to her face to remain un-suspected.

"You think it's safe to be talkin' to me?" She asked as they kept walking ahead. He chuckled with a shrug.

"I was out anyways, might-as-well seem normal ya know?"

"Sure."

"So what brings you on the streets?"

"Shopping." She said plainly. He looked over her quickly as she kept her face straight.

"You don't have any bags on you." He said turning towards her as he walked backwards. She rolled her eyes.

"Window shopping." She said arching her brow with irritation. He smirked nodding his head as he turned back to walk beside her. "And you?"

"Needed a little break I guess."

"Where's Zander?" She asked looking towards him now as she caught the slight change in expression. She smirked being able to catch him off guard.

"Still undercover, training." He said with a shrug as she nodded her head. _Lair._ "So, uh…I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright?" She asked carefully as he looked towards her.

"You engaged right?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked with a slight hint of cockiness in his tone. She noticed it immediately.

"You don't know 'em." She said quickly. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, you hadda find 'em in the past couple of years right?"

"No. We've known each other for almost nine now." She said dating herself with a slight grimace. He smirked noticing it and nodding his head.

"Right. You've been away for awhile now." He said agreeing with her.

"Yeah…" She sighed. They walked another block in silences as she looked over head noticing something move on the roof tops. "So, you gonna walk me home or what?" She said in an aggravated tone. He chuckled with a shrug.

"Would ya prince charming mind?" He asked in his disgustingly smug tone. She narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"Yeah, he would."

"Alright, take a pill Nix." He said holding up his hands in defense as she rolled her eyes.

"He's just the jealous type." She said with a shrug. "And he knows we've dated."

"Oh yeah, the glory years." He said in a laugh as she groaned rolling her eyes.

"Please, more like the lost day."

"Ah, c'mon you know you still miss this." He said dusting his shoulder. She shoved him as he regained his balance quickly. She arched a brow. _He must be training more as a Foot. Oh well…He's still a cocky asshole._ She said in a growl through her thoughts.

"Well, I'm a block away." She said as they came to an intersection. Her apartment was at least five blocks away from here and knew she was going to be followed. She darted her eyes up for a moment as she noticed another shadow move over the roof tops behind him. He smirked nodding his head as she let an awkward smile come to her face. "So…see you around…Foot Ninja." She said with a smirk as she turned away from him.

"Bye, Sammy." He said as she furrowed her brow turning around as she saw nothing. She narrowed her eyes over head as she noticed the streets around her were empty. She rolled her eyes in aggravation.

She darted into an alleyway a few blocks away from where she split up with Andy looking around her carefully. She waited for a good ten minuets in the darkness, crouching and waiting to hear anything. She looked over head as she saw nothing but the smog skies through the bars of a fire escape. She jumped up to it as she pulled herself up and over in a flip. She climbed to the roof top as she looked around the surrounding area, noticing nothing but the stale stench of New York City air.

She ran over the roof tops as she got to her apartment building. She looked around her once more before she jumped and landed on the fire escape that went to a third story hallway. Her apartment was on the top level. She opened it carefully as she ducked inside. She smirked nervously, clearing her throat as an old woman holding a yorkie terrier with a pink bow and studded diamond collar around its neck.

Samantha shut the window slowly as she raised her hand giving a single wave as the old women looked her up and down. She looked down at her stained gray shirt, ripped blue jeans and red converse. She cleaned her throat again running her hand through her long chocolate brown hair.

"Good-evening." Sam said with a bow as the old woman stuck up her nose leaving her door as her terrier growled its pitiful growl as Samantha passed her in the hallway to the elevator. She quickly went inside closing the doors as she pressed the button for her floor. She sank against the gold plated panel of the elevator with a sigh as her heart beat from the run started to finally settle.

She picked up her shell cell dialing Mikey's number quickly.

"Michelangelo, you bag em' we snag em'." He said as he sounded to be sucking on a soda straw.

"What?"

"Sammy, wud up?" He asked as she chuckled to herself a little.

"Is Emma there?"

"Yeah, she's around. Hey babe!" Mikey called as she heard her sister's voice far away in the background.

"Oh good. I was worried."

"Yeah, she said you acted all weird on the street earlier? What happened?"

"I was being followed by Andy. He knows my name, which means he'll be able to know more. You need to keep Emma down there until it's ok for her to come back." Sam said in a demand as Mikey nodded his head.

"Yeah totally Sam. Wait, Leo wants to…"

"Sam?"

"Hi hun."

"What happ…Mikey give me a minuet! What happened?"

"Andy he followed me on the street. I was worried about Emma being followed, so I lagged behind so they wouldn't suspect. I was out wondering the streets trying to loose whoever it was following me. My guess would be the Foot. While I was talking to Andy I saw figures move over the roof tops, I'm only assuming the shadows to be Ninjas."

"Most likely. Where are you now?"

"Getting off the elevator. Going home." She sighed. She unlocked the door to her apartment slowly. "Hold on, lemme call you back. I need to check if they got to my place yet."

"Alright. If you don't call me back in five minuets I'm coming." He said as he hung up. She sighed looking at her apartment. She clicked on the lights as everything was the way she left it. She closed the door slowly locking all her locks as she walked inside going over to her wall where her katanas hung. She slowly slid it from his hold, bracing it by her side.

She walked around her apartment carefully and quietly as she found it to be safe and untouched. She took out her shell cell and dialed Leo's number.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." She sighed happily as he did the same.

"Well, I'm coming anyways." He said as she smiled.

"Good. I'd feel better with you here."

"Aw…" She heard Mikey's far away voice say as she giggled. "Ow!"

Leonardo landed outside Samantha's fire escape that lead to her bedroom as he looked over his shoulder. He felt nothing as he made his way the long way to Sam's apartment. He had to make sure he wasn't being followed. He opened the window slowly as he ducked inside placing both feet on her carpeted floor. He shut the window, watching it close as he shut the curtains. The darkness of her room, made him furrowed his brow as he heard the sound of a safety lock snap off on a gun. He turned forward as she stood on the other side of her bed holding her arms out in front of her in a steady brace. He smirked not moving.

"Put the gun down Manami." He said softly as she let a sigh of relief out dropping the gun to his familiar voice and nickname. She crawled over her bed quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she brought her lips onto his tightly. He held her close as she kissed him again putting her head down on his shoulder.

"No one followed you?"

"No. I took the long way." He said as she sighed again nodding her head. She smiled looking up at him as he kissed her again.

"Stay with me." She said running her hands slowly down his arms as he nodded his head.

"I planed on it." He said as she smiled walking backwards towards her bed. He followed, placing his shell cell on her night table. He slid off his katana strap slowly as she sat on the side of her bed, watching him intently.

She smiled biting her bottom lip as the moonlight shone in from the sheer curtains, making his muscles seem more pronounced from the shadows. She took a soft breath in watching them flex and move as he slid off his elbow pads, placing them beside her bed with his katanas.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her body as she fell backwards on her mattress. His lips brushed against her skin on her collar bone as he kissed it softly. She smiled moving up a little was her breast grazed against his cheek. He looked up at her as she slid her shirt over her head tossing it behind her as he leaned down again kissing her stomach softly.

"I swear if he thinks that he's tryin' to scare her. He's got another thing comin'!" Frankie said as she paced the dojo floor. Raphael watched her as he leaned against the weights he had been working out on before his wife burst through the door. He knew something was wrong by just the way she carried herself. She tried to work her frustration out on the leather bag that hung in the far corner.

Giving up on waiting for her to come to him he leaned up off the bench and put the weight down asking her what exactly was bothering her. He knew he'd pay for it later if he hadn't. She paced the floor, going back and forth a few times in a scowling, festering angry that finally turned into a growl and explosion of fast words about Samantha running into Andy on the street.

"He joined the Foot! He went against our code as agents and now he thinks that just because he has Karai and the Foot backin' him he's gonna be able to survive what the government has planned? Is he kiddin' himself?" She asked as a rhetorical question. She knew he wouldn't have the answers, but needed someone to talk, well yell them at. "He has been doin' this for how long? He still thinks he's gonna get away with this? That's why he's goin' after Sammy! He knows she's the best of the best and to take out the best, or think he's gonna be able to it won't be a problem. But, he's gonna have a problem!" She said cracking her knuckles as all Raph could do was smirk, watching her angry pace.

"He's not gonna get away wit it. That's for certain." Raph said as he noticed her chest starting to settle from heavy, worked up breaths. She stopped moving as her arms crossed over her chest dropped to her side. She ran her hand through her hair looking over at Raph as he gave a small smile leaning off the weights and walking over to his wife.

"I'm just worried." She sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around her body, pulling it against his plastron. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his hand through her red hair.

"'Bout what?"

"The girls. If, if he knows Sammy's real name…He knows I'm here too. He saw me that night. I told him 'bout the girls." She said looking up at Raph as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't know…He better not." She said trying to blink away the tears the forced themselves to come forward. He sighed pulling her body closer and laying her head back down on his chest.

"He won't. He wouldn't live to get that far." Raph said in a deep tone as Frankie shifted in his grasp to look up at him. "No one touches my girls." He said looking down at her as she gave a small smile. She kissed his lips softly as Harmony came through the dojo.

"Gross…" He said shielding her eyes as Frankie rolled hers stepping away from Raphael.

"Ya know, you're gonna do that some day."

"No she ain't!" Raph said arching a brow at Frankie. She laughed shoving her husbands as Harmony twisted her sais in her hands.

She had been given her father's old sais as a gift for her sixth birthday. She was a fast learner like her mother and persistent to know what she wants and gets it like her father. She started training slowly with Splinter before Raphael took over. She, herself would train regularly trying to get a stance or twist just right, perfecting them in every way. Her devotion for perfection she inherited from an uncle.

"She is gonna grow up sometime." Frankie said with a smirk as she put an arm around her older daughter's shoulder. Harmony smiled up at her mother nodding her head as she looked back towards her father.

"She's right daddy." She said with a big smile as Raph shifted uncomfortable.

"That don't mean I gotta like it." He said crossing his arms.

"C'mon Harm, you got bed." Frankie said as Harmony was about to dispute with a whining sigh as Frankie held up her hand. "No, no question young lady. You have all day tomorrow, after school with Uncle Donnie." She said as Harmony sighed letting her arms drop, her sais falling to her sides.

"Ah man."

"C'mon Leo junior." Raph said mussing his daughter's red hair with his large hand as she tried to push it away, fixing the tangled strands.

"Brush you're teeth and put on your pj's." Frankie called to her as the young girl started up the stairs. Alexia walked over to her mother with sleepy eyes as her red blanket dragged behind her. Raph smiled scooping the little one in his arms as she snuggled against his chest, sticking her thumb in her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed.

Frankie ran her hand through the little girl's soft curls, kissing her cheek softly as she looked up at Raph as he smiled looking down at his beautiful daughter. "We made some pretty amazing girls daddy." She said with looking back down as Alexia as Raph nodded his head. She smiled wider as she leaned over her daughter giving Raphael another soft kiss on his lips as she leaned down giving another kiss on Alexia's cheek.


	12. No Matter What

Samantha woke up to the familiar feeling of strong arms wrapped around her middle. She sighed softly, stretching against her soft sheets as he shifted against her side. She smiled turning towards him as he picked his head up, moving it closer to hers on her pillow. She lifted her hand running it down his naked face as he smiled to the gentle feeling.

"Feel better?" He asked softly, clearing his throat from sleep. She nodded her head as she wiggled her body closer against his warm plastron. She felt his palm slowly move back and forth over her soft bare stomach as she sighed, looking up at him as his eyes opened slowly.

"We haven't talked much about our engagement?" She said softly moving her gaze towards her circling ceiling fan. She felt the bed move from his weight, sitting up on his elbow to look at her. She slowly turned her head towards him as his face was unreadable.

"You still want to then?" He asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" She said a little on defense.

"I'm not sure. You're all for it one day then the next it's as if we're not even getting married." She felt herself slightly cringe from the word, self consciously.

For years she put in her mind that she would never be the one to settle down. She'd never have a husband, a life, a family she'd be on her own forever working as a weapon. Then, Leo changed everything. He came and turned her life upside into this tail spin it has become over these many years they have been together.

She sighed softly thinking about what her life was, and what her life could be. Could she be a mom? Could she be a wife, faithful and loyal as she knew he will be? She would want nothing more than to believe her loyalty to him is matching his to her. She could never cheat, however going back into this killing game is more lustful than any one night stand.

He could tell her mind was far away as he leaned up and got from the bed with a sigh. She knocked herself out of the daze as she felt the bed bounce from his weight leaving it. She sat up, grabbing him by the forearm quickly before he walked away from the bedside. He looked down at her as her sheet slid down exposing her bare milky soft skin on her side and back. Her tattoo from years ago, faded slightly against her bronzed tone.

"I said yes didn't I?" She asked as he pulled out of her grasp reaching down for his katanas. He sighed nodding his head as he slip the thick leather strap over his shoulder.

"But, did you mean it?" He asked looking over at her as she got up on her knees taking his hands in hers and pulling him closer against her naked skin. He took in a slow breath feeling the light brush of her breast against his plastron, looking down at her solemn face.

He cupped her cheeks in his large hand as she pressed her lips together. She was holding back her emotions he could tell in her eyes, the glistening formation of tears showing themselves from the sunlight shinning in from the window behind him. The warming feeling crawling up the back of his legs and shoulders as she nuzzled her face against his palm, gripping it tighter in both her hands. She moved her face kissing along his palm, down to his wrist as he sighed again as she met his eyes.

"I meant it with everything in me Leonardo." She said softly, not having the will to take their silence any longer. Hearing those words always put a little relief back into his heart.

It had been years since she went back to fighting and she was taking this as her life again. He knew her too well, better than herself and he knew she was planning on fighting till the end. Till she had Karai's blood on her hands, he saw it in her eyes as clearly as he sees the tears in them now. He knew she wanted this, needed it was something totally different.

After many discussions on this matter, after fights on right and wrong he complied. He always complied to her will. She put a spell on him to make it so she was right and he was wrong. She was always sorry, she was always willing to make herself better but he knew he couldn't have her, not all of her until she had her fire of fight extinguished.

He knew her love for him was true, and there. She wasn't the type to stick it out for as long as she did for just something thing that wasn't worth her time and emotions. He knew he was worth all those things with her. He knew it too well feeling the warm liquid start to pool in his palm after falling from her cheeks.

He pushed her body back on her bed, as she crawled on her knees backwards giving him room to kneel in front of her. He wrapped his large arms around her feeling her soft skin, moving his palms up the curve of her side, down her lower back sliding them back to her side as he let them fall down to her thighs.

She sighed softly from the feeling of his strong hands on her. He always had an unimaginable way of making her melt from just one soft tough. Always gentle, always wanting, wanting for her in those strong hands that could take down any man that came his way with just one powerful swing. She swallowed the salivation gathering in her mouth from the absolute want of him. She leaned up looking into his eyes that were glazed over with a confusion she had seen in them too many times before. She felt her heart break a little more knowing it was her that caused so much confusion and doubt in their relationship.

She wanted to end this and she needed to find Karai. Her worried, sleepless nights would finally calm themselves if she knew that woman was completely out of her life. Her doubts of wanting to start a life with her fiancé would finally diminish and she could start her life. A life she has wanted and tired to have for years now with her Leo that she has loved since the moment she felt his strong gaze on her. Unsteady and unsure. He threatened her with them and she never felt more scared for her life in all her life. He had that kind of power over her and she would die over and over again for that feeling for just one moment.

He laid her body back down against her bed as their lips merged against one another's in a mixture of emotions they have been trying to ignore for weeks now. She needed him, she wanted him and she couldn't be without him. Not now, she needed his body on hers, his arms wrapped around her exposed skin the rough feeling of his hard plastron rubbing mercifully against her thighs as she opened them in welcome.

"I love you so much." She said in gasps of air as he plunged deeper in her. Her body arching from the feeling, as the only other thing she could do was gasp for air that he greedily stole from her lungs with each thrust.

"Again." He said in a harsh tone as she moaned turning into a gasp as she clenched her fingers tips into his thick skin on his shoulders.

"I love you." She said as his body fell against hers after releasing his confusion and built up emotions inside of her, heaving for air as his shaky arms tired to hold his weight. She looked up at his face as he wiped sweat from his brow onto his shoulder as he tired to catch his breath.

His eyes hazed over from the love their shared as he groaned moving onto his shell as he laid next to her. She immediately pulled her body closer to his not wanting to feel the hint of air brush against any part of her skin he wasn't touching. She slowly dragged her lips along his arm as he turned his head looking at her, holding her air back from her face as he watched her lips pout and kiss his olive skin.

"I love you more than anything." She said again softly as he smirked running his hand through her oily hair, gripping the back of her skull as he brought her face up to his, kissing her lips softly.

"Promise me." He said gruffly. She smirked to his tone, sending a new wave of shivers up her spine.

"With all my heart, I promise you Leonardo." She said moving her gaze back into his eyes as they danced back and forth over his deep, intense brown eyes with specks of gold throughout them. "I promise you, I will always love you. No matter what happens."

"No matter what?" He asked again furrowing his brow slightly as she smiled leaning down and kissing her lips slowly closing her eyes as his followed.

"I gave you forever my love and I meant it." She whispered keeping her eyes closed as her lips gazed against his.

* * *

After a shower they shared together Samantha slipped out and let him have a moment to himself in the steamy water. She wrapped a white fluffy rope around herself and with a yawn and stretch of her sore muscles that were relaxing back into place from the hot water she went into the kitchen.

She noticed mail scattered in front of her door as she knelt down noticing a vanilla envelop with no return address on it.

Chewing on her bottom lip sitting at her kitchen table and turning the envelop in her hands thinking if she should open it. Just touching it gave her a weird sense of sickness in her stomach, knowing nothing good was going to come from what was inside.

Finally, she leaned up from sitting against the back of the chair and placed her elbows on the table slowly tearing away the hard stock paper. She pulled out a letter reading it over quickly before furrowing her brow and reading it once again.

"_Nix,_

_I have received word from the base that Andy and Zander are both going well with their mission in undercover with the Foot. They haven't made much progress but, from what Andy has told them it is hard to sneak around with a bunch of Ninjas there all the time. I haven't seen them in weeks, and something is telling me that they're not being completely honest. I've got a bad feeling and I think you should step in. I know you've said you're done but, Nix you know you and I know you. You're not, you know you want a piece of this action and I know it's killing you to see Andy screw up. _

_Give the base some notice, but I think the only way they're going to be able to take down that established mafia is if they send someone like you in to end it. If I don't hear from you in a week I'll know you're choice and I hope it's the right one. Till then old friend._

_-Joey."_

Samantha sighed running her hand through her wet curly hair as she heard the bathroom door click. She dropped the note on the table bending her knee as her foot rested on the edge of the seat as she ran her finger tip back and forth over her bottom lip in thought.

She knew something wasn't going right there either. Andy went against the code, she saw it with her own eyes what he did to Zander and if Zander was still alive she didn't know. Now this, straight out lying to base about his mission. He is undercover, a little too undercover for her taste. Something is happening here and she needs to find out before this gets out of hand. He's working for them, he can manipulate and bring the Foot into base without them even knowing. He can get to files about her, her life, her family.

Her head started pounding as she pressed the heal of her palm into her temples as Leonardo turned the corner to the kitchen. His smile slowly fading as he noticed a look of despondency upon her face as she sat at the kitchen table with a note in front of her. He furrowed looking towards her before picking it up. She met his gaze giving him a slight head nod of approval as he read it over.

"What's that mean?" He asked with his still stern expression, mixed with concern and question. She shrugged keeping her fingers on her lips as she stared out across the table. "Are you going to do it?" She shrugged again as he sighed walking over to her and kneeling beside her. She looked down at him as he placed his hand against her cheek.

"If Andy succeeds, if he really is apart of the Foot and killed Zander and is lying about the mission to base this is big. It's, it's not even about my old life anymore or the mission or any of that. It's about my life now, Sam's life, _my_ life. They brought my sister into this…Andy can manipulate, that is one of his strong suits. If he can do that to base and tell them these lies!" She said grabbing the paper and tossing it across the table. "Then, he can get away with anything. He can get a hold of files of my life. Where my parents live, Casey, April, you guys even! They can track you down, get to the lair! The girls, Alex and Harm they'll be killed, Logan…And it'll be my fault!" She said as Leo wrapped her in his arms before she broke down completely, letting tears fall on his shoulder. He ran his hand down her damp hair, in a soothing motion as she clenched her eyes shut gripping his body tighter to hers.

"I'm not going to let this happen." Leo whispered. "You're not going to let this happen." He said pulling away from her as he smirked a little to the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're emotional today." He said with a slight chuckle as she narrowed her eyes punching him lightly on the arm. He smiled wider as he rubbed the spot she hit sitting up and taking a seat beside her.

"I worked my whole life for something like this not to happen. And here it is, happening. Andy wasn't the type. There were types and they found them before anything happened and imprisoned them for treason but, this. This is big." Sam said in a sigh wiping her tears that started to dry on her cheeks. "I have to contact Joey, I have to tell base what's going on. I have to end this Leo." She said looking towards him with a worried expression. He sighed nodding his head slowly.

"Well do it together. I'll be damned if they let anything happen to my family."


	13. Once Upon a Time with Secret Agents

Samantha pulled up to the large gates as dirt from the vast desert around her kicked up from the small tires of the black Lotus Elise 2008. She adjusted herself in the driver seat, as her arm hung over the opened window turning towards the large pixilated screen before her.

"State your business." A man said from the screen, sunglasses pushed up on his face as his army shirt's short sleeves were rolled up at his shoulders. She smirked looking over her shoulder at Frankie who steadied herself on her old motor cycle, music playing loudly in her helmet.

"It's Kit Vermouth and Nix Martin. We're here to relieve some information." Sam said pushing her sunglasses up. The man on the screen slowly furrowed his brow looking into his screen that she knew had her face plastered on it. She took a breath bringing her face a little closer to it was clearer to him as his eyes widened for a moment. He turned over his shoulder.

"Sir, it's...It's her. And Kit. They're, back." He said, his voice far away as he turned to get from his chair. He sat back down as Sam cleared her throat seeing her officer come on the screen, moving the man from his seat and taking it.

"Nix." He said as she straightened herself saluting slightly. He smirked arching a brow as the gates before them opened in a large alarm.

"Welp…" Frankie said through her radio in her helmet Don had made for her. "It seems as though we get to go back to school, _Nix._" She said in a chuckle as Sam snorted back a laugh shaking her head.

"Yeah, well…Don't get too carried away little one."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm surprised Mr. Wonderful even let me leave the house." Frankie said as Sam chuckled, turning back quickly towards her friend in her rear window before back on the path she was following to the large gray building, surrounded by gates in the middle of the desert.

"I don't exactly think he gave his blessing." Sam said adjusting her sunglasses.

"Sayin' 'fuck you' is Raph's blessin'." She said laughing as Sam joined in, parking her car as Frankie parked behind her.

"Sweet ride Nixxy." A young voice said coming from the building behind Samantha. She turned to see a young, blonde headed girl bouncing towards her. She smirked.

"Rene?" Sam asked as she smirked nodding her head.

"Sup, ladies." She said in a smirk as Frankie gave her a head nod putting her helmet on her handle bars.

"Jesus, I remember when you were just a wee little thing." Sam said as Rene chuckled.

"Yeah…well, trying to fill your shoes is a tough job lady." The young woman in her late twenties said as Sam nodded her head.

"So, he wants to see you."

"I figured." Sam sighed, turning towards Frankie who followed her friend and Rene into the building.

"See Nix…" A portly man in a green uniform said coming towards Sam. "I knew you couldn't stay away." He smiled as she returned a small one.

"I am only letting you in on something that you should all be aware of."

"Oh, of course Nix." He said in a mocking tone. "By all means fill us in." His recruits behind him let out a soft chuckle as Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Andy turned his back on us and killed or is hiding Zander, I'm not sure of which." She said in a harsh tone as her Officer straightened his face.

"Andy, he's in New York how did…"

"I live in New York." Sam said crossing her arms. "I've heard things, this underground Japanese Mafia call themselves the Foot lead and run by a woman named Karai. Her father was once the biggest things to ever hit that city. Helped clean it and take care of it while holding the two biggest mobs on that island." She said as her and Frankie walked with her Officer. He rubbed his face slowly before nodding for a younger male in a seat in front of him.

"Bring up all flies of Andy's progress in that past seventy two hours." He said as the young man nodded his head.

"Andy followed by home one night in civilian clothing. He knew my birth name and possibly other things that I am not willing to share." Sam said leaning towards her Officer slightly as he nodded his head looking over the files that scrolled before him.

"Well then, this is quite the pickle we are in." He said crossing his arm as Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Sir, with all due respect here I think this is a buncha bullshit." Frankie said stepping in front of Sam as her Officer arched his eye brow towards her.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean we know for a fact that Andy is up to something and must be working with the Foot instead of being undercover. Karai has had it out for Sam the moment she returned to the City…" Frankie said as Sam elbowed her.

"Has she?" Her Officer said eyeing the both of them.

"Sir, I returned to my home town and during said time I got caught up in some things my former best friend was having some trouble with. Nothing illegal just, helping." Sam shrugged thinking back on her late nights with Casey and _The Nightwatcher._ "During that time I fell back into an old routine of finding a hit man that I have been searching for, for years and made himself own to me while I was there. Karai worked for said hit man and after weeks of recovery and getting Kit here to help me we got the hit man down and Karai was able to escape. Ever since then her and I have had...Well, lets just call them shaky meetings." Sam finished with a sigh as her Officer nodded his head.

"You will both report to me every week. Give me more information about Andy and if possible Zander. We need to find out what has happen to either. Also, how Andy was able to come up with such information on you Nix. You're files that I have here are under tight security and it would take a lot for someone to just go on and read them. Not without someone knowing, if not myself. I will send more men to New York to try and fish out that bad egg, and they will keep a tight watch over you and your family, yours as well Kit. I'll contact Joe myself to see if he has any new information for me. Go to the tech offices and they will hook you up with what you will need."

"What we will need?" Sam asked following her Officer as he walked towards another secured area. He turned around stopping her before she entered.

"Seeing as though you returned your gear and title years ago, you will both need some information back to keep your identities and your asses out of jail. They will supply you with badges and weapons." He said as Sam nodded her head. Frankie smirked walking along with her best friend.

"I feel eighteen again." She whispered as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're not gonna feel that way after trying to keep up with a buncha ninjas." Sam chuckled.

"We do that anyways." Frankie said with a laugh of her own.

* * *

"Where are my beautiful girls?!" Frankie yelled as she dropped her duffle bag on the platform of the lair, as the bricks shut behind Samantha. She smirked putting her bag higher on her shoulder she heard the familiar laughter of her two nieces.

"Mommy!" They screamed as they jumped into the red head's arms. "We missed you!" They repeated as Frankie kissed their cheeks and hugged them both close to her body.

"I missed you too baby." She said as Sam smiled.

"Auntie Sam!" They screamed in unison again as Sam smiled wider tossing her arms out as the girls clung onto her.

"Hey guys!" Mikey said holding Logan in his arms as Emma followed, hugging her sister and then Frankie.

"How was your trip?" She asked as Mikey handed her Logan to get his hugs in.

"It was good, long." Sam sighed dropping her bag. "But good." She smiled.

"Leo's in the dojo, he doesn't know your home." Emma whispered as Sam leaned over and kissed Logan's head. He tugged on her brunette hair as Sam smiled prying it from his fingers and blowing raspberries into the little boy's belly. "Raph is out with Casey." She said looking over at Frankie as she picked up Alexia with Harmony clinging to her leg. She nodded her head to busy to respond from laughing so hard at her daughters thriving for her attention.

Sam smirked slowly sliding the dojo door open as she saw his beautiful forms, his muscles flexing as he gripped onto the hilt of his katana. She leaned against the door frame watching him for a moment as he stopped and furrowed his brow, his eyes tightly shut as they started to open. She straightened herself, tugging on her shirt and quickly running her fingers through her tangles hair, making sure her makeup was alright as he turned towards her. He dropped his katana to the floor as he quickly cut off the space between them, picking her up in his arms. She smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he held her by the back of the thighs.

"When did you get back?" He asked letting her body fall to eye level as she kissed him softly.

"Just now." She said as he pushed his lips back on hers, walking her backwards into the dojo wall. She made a high pitched noise in her throat as he took her by surprise, hoisting her body up against the wall. "Miss me?" She asked as he finally released her lips from his, both of them gasping for air.

"More than you know." He said before taking her lips in his again as she smiled falling into his kiss.

* * *

The night went on and after making them dinner and giving them baths Frankie put the girls to bed. She wanted to wait for their father to get home, but it was getting close to nine and neither of them waited much longer before they fell asleep.

Closing the girl's door, after checking on them for the third time that night she padded softly back into her and Raphael's room. She looked towards the alarm clock on their night stand and sighed, taking a seat on the edge of their bed. It was nearing two am and Raph was normally home from his escapades with Casey by now. She sighed, lying back on the bed as she placed a hand over her tired eyes.

"Yeah Mike I know…" She heard the familiar gruffness of his voice say from the other side of the door. "Just don't wake the girls." He sighed as his voice was clearer now, from the sound of their door sliding open and slowly closing shut. She sat up in bed as he picked his head up slowly and stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of her silhouette on their bed. "Frankie?" He asked softly as she got up from the bed walking over to him slowly. She snaked her arms around his shoulders slowly playing with the tails of his bandanna as he ran his eyes over her face.

She leaned into his lips as he brought her body tightly against his, picking her up from the floor. She smiled, opening her mouth on his their tongues danced along each other as he walked her backwards. Their bodies fell on their mattress as his hands searched her body trying to rip her clothing from her body.

"Miss me Big Red?" She asked in a chuckled as he shook his head leaning back down and pressing his lips hard against hers. Her head pushed back into the mattress as he threw her pants over his shoulder, ripping her panties from her body.

"Not at all." He said lifting her back from the bed and pulling her shirt up and over her head. She smiled as his lips searched her body, from her neck down between her breasts to her stomach. She pressed her lips together as her back arched into him, trying to stifle any noises to wake the girls.


End file.
